House of Olympus
by StylishFashionista
Summary: A voice is haunting me. Jemma's voice. "Once we're in, we can't get out." / 8 teens are together in the House of Olympus. But, when 2 girls uncover a mystery, everyone's lives takes a turn for the unexpected. Will everything turn out the way everyone wants it? Will the mystery break couples and friendships? And will it change everything as we know it? Cowritten by clarksonwriter17.
1. House of Meeting

**Hey everyone! I'm fashionandstylegurl, and this is the House of Olympus. Finally, I've had time to publish it. Well, actually, my good friend slcswimmer14 is co-writing this. Slcswimmer14 is an awesome writer. I was super impressed with slcswimmer14's talent! Anyways, I hope that you guys like the story! And please review! We accept all! Oh, and before I forget, happy Easter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

* * *

><p>As he waved goodbye to his parents and walked up the tunnel that led him to his plane, he couldn't help but wonder who would be living in the house with him this year. He knew Sabrina and Ebony would be there, but that was it.<p>

Sabrina had been at the house for only a year and he knew she was coming back. She had been very shy when they first met and really only spoke to him and Ebony, her roommate. But now? He couldn't get Sabrina to be quiet.

Ebony had been there since she was 13. When she came, her and Tony hadn't really gotten along, but now they were good friends.

He sat down in his seat and looked out the window. His parents couldn't get a one-way ticket this year so his plane was making a layover in New York City. Tony couldn't wait because he had four hours to wait there, which gave him a chance to look around. His plane took off and Tony took out his laptop and watched a movie. When a flight attendant walked by and told him to shut off his laptop, he did so begrudgingly and looked out his window.

He watched the tall buildings appear in the clouds and then his plane landed with a thump. He grabbed his backpack from out of the compartment above him and walked out of the plane. He wandered around the airport, looking at all the booths, until his next plane was set to leave in an hour. He walked to the gate, handed his ticket to the lady at the counter, and walked onto the plane.

For the next hour, he watched person after person walk onto the plane, but two girls caught his eye. One was vaguely familiar with her long blonde hair and blue eyes. The other one was following close behind her, her long dark brown hair in a ponytail and her blue eyes shining with excitement. He looked at the blonde once more and realized why he recognized her.

"Brina!" He exclaimed. The blonde stopped and the other girl fell into her. She looked down at him and she smiled.

"Tony" She cried. She leaned down to hug him. "What are you doing here!" She exclaimed.

"Probably the same reason you are Brina." She smiled and realized she was holding up people, she compared her ticket to the girl behind her and sat down in the aisle across from Tony.

"The summer just went by so quickly! How are your parents?" Sabrina asked.

"Same as usual. Mom was on a dig half the summer and dad and I went fishing a couple times. How was summer with Dalton, Daphne and your aunt?" Sabrina smiled.

"Dalton was hanging out with his friends almost all summer so I hardly saw him but I took Daphne to see a couple musicals." Tony nodded.

"Sounds like fun." Tony then remembered the girl sitting behind Sabrina.

"So Brina you gonna introduce me to your new friend?" Sabrina's face grew confused and she turned around to see the mystery girl.

"Oh! I'm sorry Madison. I forgot all about you!" The girl gave her a small smile and shook her head.

"It's okay Sabrina." She said quietly.

"Madison, this is Tony, one of our housemates. Tony, meet Madison, one of the new girls." Tony waved and Madison gave him a small wave back.

Madison turned towards her phone and smiled at it. Tony turned back to Sabrina.

"So you ready?" Tony asked. Sabrina shrugged.

"I guess. You know why I begged to stay last year. I can only hope for answers this year right?" She said. Tony nodded. Before Sabrina had came to the school, her parents had disappeared after she, Dalton, and Daphne had been accepted. Her aunt had pulled Dalton and Daphne a month into the school year, but Sabrina begged to stay, hoping to find information on her parents disappearance.

Tony's hair fell in his face and he flipped it to the side. He grabbed his laptop and plugged in his headphones, effectively blocking out the rest of the world, except for Sabrina's quick glances at him, until the plane landed in Britain.

* * *

><p>He really did hate her. She was so nice to him when his dad was around, but when it was just them, she was horrible.<p>

People called him Troy because he hated his first name. John. Who names their kid that? But anyway she called him John, just because she knew it irritated him. And now she did this.

She told his dad it was because he was so smart and this school would be good for him. It's not that he wasn't smart, she just wanted him out of the way. So that's what led him to be sitting in the backseat of his father's car, smiling, but glaring daggers at Jennifer's head.

"You'll love it here Troy." His father told him with a smile. Troy nodded.

"I know dad. I hope my housemates are nice."

"Don't worry John." Troy flinched. "I bet they'll love you." Troy gave her a fake smile and continued to glare daggers at the back of her head. About five minutes later, his father took a left and announced, "We're here!"

They pulled into the school and Troy's jaw dropped. The campus was huge and had large buildings all over the place. His father pulled into a parking space and turned around in his seat to look at Troy.

"You ready?" Troy nodded and they all got out of the car. His father opened the trunk and handed Troy his suitcase and sports bag.

"All the rest of your stuff should be in your trunk in your house. You got everything?" Troy lifted up the brochure in his hand and gestured with his other hand towards his things.

"Yep." His father hugged him and Troy was quick to hug back.

"I'll miss you. Promise you'll email me at least once a week?" His father asked. Troy nodded quickly. "Good. I can't wait for them." He squeezed Troy's shoulder and then Jennifer stood in front of him.

"Oh John!" She exclaimed, the obviously fake tears streaming down her face. "I'm going to miss you!" She cried, burying John in her hug. He lightly wrapped his arms around her and then she pulled back.

"Well we should go." She said looking at Will, Troy's father.

"You do well John." He gave her a small nod and she kissed his forehead. She walked to the car and climbed into the passenger seat. His father walked up to him.

"Remember Troy. I'm just a call away. And so isn't your mum." Troy nodded.

"I know." He said. His father hugged him again and looked down at him.

"See you at Christmas okay?" Troy nodded once again and his father hugged him one last time. He pulled back, squeezed Troy's shoulders and walked to the car. They drove away and with one last wave, and Troy was left alone. He looked at his paperwork and saw that he was in the House of Olympus.

He followed the signs that had been set up and when the signs for his house finally stopped, he looked at the house in front of him. There was a sign on the front that said 'Olympus'. There were two doors and a small set of stairs that led up to a porch. Troy climbed up the stairs and knocked on the door. He waited and about a minute later, a woman with green eyes and blonde hair stood in front of him.

"Oh! You must be one of the new students. I'm Jennie Patrick. I'll be your housemother." Troy stood in the doorway and Jennie pulled him in.

"Now who are you? We have a lot of new students today."

"I'm Troy." Jennie's face grew confused.

"I've got a Parker, a Jayden, a Jemma, a Madison and a John coming but no Troy's. Are you sure you have the right house?" Troy nodded.

"Sorry. My name's John, just most people call me Troy because I don't care for John." Jennie nodded.

"Okay then, Troy." She said, emphasizing his name as if saying it louder would cause her to remember it. "Well you'll be rooming with Anthony, but people call him Tony." She said as she led him down the hall towards his room.

"He's American and this will be his tenth year here." She told him as she opened the door. "And here's your room." She said. Troy looked around the room and saw that it was reasonably sized with a closet, a set of dressers and a bed on each side.

"I'll leave you to set up a little or you can leave your things and I'll show you the rest of the house." Troy nodded and Jennie shut the door. He walked over to one of the beds and plopped onto it. He fell back onto the bed with a sigh and stared up at the ceiling.

* * *

><p>He ran down the stairs and into the living room where Camryn sat.<p>

"Okay Lil Sis where is it?" Camryn looked at him with an exasperated look on her face.

"Stop calling me that!" She yelled.

"I'll stop when you tell me where you hid my brochure in your mess of a desk!" Camryn smirked.

"Nope." He picked Camryn up and swung her onto his shoulder.

"Parker! Set me down now!" He carried her into the kitchen where their mother, father, brother and sister sat at the table.

"Make her tell me where my brochure is." Parker said. Dylan and Danielle looked up at their twin siblings and smiled.

"Camryn where is Parker's brochure?" Their father asked.

"Make him tell me where my laptop is then." She said from Parker's shoulder. Their mother looked at Parker then.

"Parker give her her laptop and then she'll give you your brochure."

"I don't have her laptop!" He exclaimed.

"Yes he does!" Camryn yelled.

"No he doesn't!" Dylan yelled, a smile on his face. Everyone but Camryn looked at Dylan.

"Dylan, where is Camryn's laptop?" Their father asked.

"In Cammie and Parker's room!" He exclaimed.

"Where in their room?" Danielle asked. Dylan grabbed both Danielle and Parker's hands and pulled them to Camryn's and Parker's room. He led them through Camryn's messy side of the room and stopped at her desk. Parker flipped Camryn on her bed and looked through her desk. Underneath a pile of sketches and school papers was Camryn's white laptop.

Parker held it up and Camryn sheepishly looked down.

"Oops." She said.

"Yeah, oops. Now give me my brochure. We have to be out of here in an hour and I haven't eaten breakfast yet." Camryn pulled the brochure out from under her mattress and they traded. Parker set the brochure on top of his suitcase and hockey bag.

He walked downstairs, Dylan and Danielle trailing close behind him and started eating breakfast. About an hour later, his mother, father and Dylan were all sitting in the car.

"Danielle! Camryn! Hurry it up! I have no problem leaving you two here!" Two sets of footsteps pounded down the steps and flew outside.

"That's what I thought." He said as he took one last look at his house and walked outside. He climbed into the third row of the car and put his headphones on. He spent the five hour drive alternating between playing a game with Dylan, talking with his parents, or listening to music. When they pulled into his school, all six of them climbed out and Camryn and his father set his things on the ground while he said goodbye to his mom.

"Parker." She said. She hugged him tightly and Parker hugged her just as tight.

"Promise you'll behave mia preziosa." She said, her Italian roots coming out.

"I promise madre." She nodded and hugged him once more. She moved and Parker squat so he could be eye to eye with Dylan.

"Why you go Parker?" He asked.

"Because I need to go to school bud. Promise you'll take care of mom and Danielle?" He asked. Dylan hugged him.

"I even take care of Cammie." He whispered into Parker's ear. Parker laughed.

"Be good bud." Dylan nodded and ran to their mother. Danielle walked up to him, tears in her eyes.

"Parker." She launched herself into his arms and started sobbing.

"Who's gonna be there when a boy starts to like me Parks? Who's gonna be my big brother?"

"I guess Camryn's gonna have to do won't she?" Parker whispered into her ear. She laughed and pulled away.

"Don't you go get a fancy foreign girlfriend while you're here. You got me?" Parker nodded and Danielle hugged him.

"Bye Parks."

"Bye Dani." She walked towards their mother and Dylan. Camryn and their father walked up to him.

"Who's gonna call me 'Lil Sis' now?" She asked.

"Thought you didn't like it when I called you that?" Camryn hugged him and smacked the back of his head while she did.

"Shut it Parks." She pulled back and Parker looked at their father.

"Dad." Parker's father nodded, tears filling his eyes. His father took a deep breath and held out his hand, not really a hug kind of guy.

"See you at Christmas Parks." Parker nodded and shook his hand.

"Bye dad." His father nodded and all five of them climbed into the car. He watched them back out of their parking space and drive away, waving to Camryn, Dylan and Danielle as he did. He looked at his brochure and saw that he was in the House of Olympus. He could only hope the house was appealing as the name.

* * *

><p>He, Anna and Finn all sat in the back of one cab.<p>

Their mother had to work today and couldn't find a replacement. They all knew she wanted to come. Now their stepfather? Probably not. After he started gambling, he could care less about all of them. It was because of him they were all going here.

Yes, he had gone to this boarding school when he was Finn's age. But the reason they were going was because he and his mother couldn't stop arguing and his mother didn't want them around it. So she sent them here. It was close to home. But they weren't actually living at home.

If they wanted to see them bad enough, they could go to her restaurant on the weekends and see her.

The cab pulled into the school and Jayden paid him while Anna and Finn grabbed their things. Jayden grabbed his suitcase and the three of them set off looking for Finn's house. They followed the signs to the House of Horus and when they could just barely read the sign on the house, Finn stopped them.

"I can bring myself there." Finn said. Jayden sighed.

"Okay. Just remember. I'm right on campus if you need me." Jayden told him.

"I know Jay. You're in the House of Olympus. See you around." He said and then walked into his house. Jayden led Anna towards her house and as they followed the signs, he noticed how Anna was becoming more shaky.

When they finally reached Anna's house, she began to cry.

"Annie. What's wrong?"

"I, I don't want to be without you or Finn!" She cried. Jayden pulled her into his chest and she sobbed. He held her for a few minutes and then pulled back.

"Annie. You can see my house from here." He pointed at his house which they had passed on the way to the House of Anubis.

"You'll be fine and if you ever need anything you'll have your housemates, or your housemother. And if you just want family then you have me or Finn okay?" She nodded and hugged him once more.

"I promise everything will be fine Annie." He pulled back one last time.

"I'll see you later okay Anna?" She nodded and Jayden kissed the top of her head. Jayden watched as she walked into her house and when she reached the door, she turned around, waved and walked in. Jayden smiled, happy that his siblings were getting settled in, and walked back to his house. He walked up the stairs, smiled at the sign, and opened the door.

She sat in a cab, her music notebook sitting next to her. Ebony had came a day earlier than Ivy and Luke because Ebony had wanted to meet the new kids. Only her, Brina and Tony would be the returning students. All the others had either graduated, resigned from the school, or transferred houses. That meant that there were five new students.

She hoped that her and Brina were still roommates because she didn't think she could break in a new roommate. Brina was really bubbly but she kept her side of the room clean and they didn't argue, which was a plus for everyone. Brina thought she was too quiet and was a little unemotional, but Tony knew how she really was.

She really was emotional. In fact, she's a hopeless romantic deep down. She showed her emotions through her music. Tony had found her in the forest one day playing one of her songs. She hadn't known he was there and he had clapped.

She hadn't talked to him for a week after that, but eventually she started talking to him again.

He understood why she doesn't show her emotions. She did it through her songs.

So he was her personal song experimenter. He listened to every song she wrote and most of the time asked what it was about.

So she considered Tony to be her best friend. Next to Brina that is. She was her roommate after all.

The cab took a left into the school and stopped at the drop off point. Ebony got out, grabbed her suitcase and guitar and paid the cab driver. He pulled away and she walked towards her house. When Ebony reached the house, she sighed.

She really considered this place home. She walked up the stairs and opened the door. She walked into the house and when she stopped in the foyer she looked around.

"Jennie, I'm home!" She sang. She heard footsteps but when she turned around, she didn't see Jennie. She saw everyone yelling, "SURPRISE!"

"What's going on?" Ebony choked out.

"Don't you remember that we always do that to each other?" Tony says while smiling. Ebony smiles back. She's definitely going to like it here this year.

* * *

><p>"Do I have to?" Jemma and Gabe say at the exact same time. They didn't want to leave their mansion in London, especially since they are having a decent life.<p>

"Yes, you have to." Their grandma says. "You two aren't having the best life at your school, so I think it's best to have a new start."

"But, but, fine." Jemma and Gabe hesitate. They are twins. Jemma poured her suitcases in the limo and Gabe tries his best to kiss Kendall, Jemma's best friend. Of course, it ends up miserably.

"What are you doing?" Kendall says, her green eyes flicking with anger. She was really weirded out.

"Nothing." Gabe says hastily while sighing. Kendall waves goodbye to Jemma and the limo starts to run.

"Look, I'm sorry that your mom and dad can't say goodbye to you before you guys head off." Jemma and Gabe's grandma says. "You guys know that they always have to be on business trips. And they'll send you both something afterwords." Jemma and Gabe knew that their parents could never visit. Jemma even thinks that her parents would ditch her wedding.

"It's fine." She mutters. "I hope the souvenir's good." Gabe nods slowly and the rest of the trip was silent. Jemma had no clue what to expect. At her old school, everyone hated her except for Kendall. And Gabe was crushing on Kendall. The exact same story loops until now. Now, Jemma didn't know what everyone would think about her homemade clothes (yes, she does make her own clothes) her rich background and her personality. When the limo finally got there, Jemma and Gabe jumped out of the car. They felt eyes piercing at them.

"What house are you in?" Gabe says, trying his best to fill in the silence.

"I think I'm in House of Olympus." Jemma answers. The wind was blowing so badly, her 3 feathers attached to her hair were flying. She so badly wanted her brother to be with her, so then she could always rely on one person. But, her heart dropped when he says, "Well, I'm in House of Latin."

"Oh, okay." Jemma chokes out of her mouth "Good luck."

"You too." Gabe says. Jemma hugs Gabe, smiles and heads to her left. When she got to the house, she was shocked. She didn't expect the house to be this big!

"That's the House of Olympus." she mutters. She then walks up the stairs with her luggage and opens the door. She looked around and saw that everyone was there. But, there was one girl that was eyeballing her. Like she did something wrong.

"Hi." Jemma waves and smiles shyly. "I'm Jemma." Almost every single silhouette waved back. Except for the one that was eyeballing her.

"What are you doing here?" the eyeball girl says. "You're kind of late."

"Oh, I am?" Jemma asks. "I'm so sorry!"

"Save it." The girl says. "I'm Ebony, most people call me Drew, and I'm not excited to see you."

"Why?" Jemma asks. She was shocked that there was already one hater in the house.

"Because look at you!" Drew says. "You're an Asian that has a British accent. You have the Asian qualities, except you have freckles. Your clothes look like a mess and your hair? Why would you attach three feathers to it?"

"I'm half Asian and half British, so that explains that. I make all of the clothes I wear, so that really hurt my feelings. And I like the hot pink, lime green and sky blue feathers. It gives me individuality," Jemma defends herself.

"I think the clothes are super cute!" Madison catches herself say. Am I not shy for once, she thought.

"Well, I think it's weird." Drew says as she storms off. Another girl comes up to me.

"Don't worry, she'll loosen up. She's just not a huge fan of girly girls." The girl whispers in Jemma's ear. "I'm Sabrina, people call me Brina and I hope that we can be great friends." The girl then runs off.

* * *

><p><strong>Jemma's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Well, of course Drew hates me. Everyone at my old school hates me, so this is not a shock. I run upstairs, with the suitcases still attached to my hands. When I saw my room, I also saw a brunette with her hair in a long ponytail.<p>

"Hey." I say. She smiles back.

"Hey. I'm Madison." She says.

"I'm Jemma." I say back.

"I know, we all saw that fight back there." Madison chuckles.

"Yeah, thanks for sticking up for me." I say.

"You're welcome." Madison says. "I felt really bad for you. I don't judge people until I get to see their personality."

"Well, I hope you like my personality." I joke. We both start laughing. I look around to see that she's already done unpacking. Her part of the room had hockey posters. Her bed was pretty much purple, and her clothes were neatly placed in the closet.

"Do you want me to help you unpack?" Madison asks with a smile. I nod.

"Of course." I say. We both start working really hard, putting my clothes in the dresser and in the closet. Then, I placed my Selena Gomez and Taylor Swift poster onto my wall. I also had two frames on the wall, one was with Kendall and I and the other was with Gabe, my parents, my grandma and I. Then, I hid the case that had all of my souvenirs in it under my bed. After I was done (finally) a woman with green eyes and blonde hair went into our room.

"Hey, I'm Jennie, and I'll be your housemother. Right now it's dinner, so if you two could come down, it'll be great!" Jennie says with a smile. I could tell that she came from Ireland. I tugged slightly onto Madison's arm.

"Let's go!" I shriek. Madison slowly follows as we head to the dining hall. It was a long table, 3 seats on the long end and 1 in the short. Madison sat on the closest end to the door. I sat next to her, and so did Parker (she told me who everyone is while we were unpacking) Next to me was a boy named Jayden and next to Parker was a boy named Tony. Next to Jayden was Troy and next to Tony was Brina. Then Drew (or the girl who hates me) sat at the other end. Jennie came to us.

"OK, everyone, before you guys enjoy pizza for dinner…" Jennie starts

"Pizza? Yes!" Parker stands up and shrieks. Everyone starts laughing, except for Madison who looked a little bit sorry for him. Is she crushing on him? He then looked embarrassed as he sat back down.

"As I was saying, our housefather Cedric would like to say a few words." Jennie says while smiling. A tall guy with black skin and a long beard then walked into the dining room. His presence scared everyone except for Tony, Brina and Drew.

"Hello." He says loudly. "I am Cedric Rodinmakre and I am your housefather. You must follow these rules. Curfew is at 10, and you must be in your room by that time. If you're not, you must get to your room as fast as possible. You must get up at 7. You'll then have an hour to get to school. School is from 8-4. You each have 7 periods. Your classes are based off of the period and the day. Of course, you will also have an hour for lunch. Dinner is at 7, so you must be here unless you have a note stating that you can be somewhere else. You can't leave the campus unless a parent has signed you out. The attic and cellar in this house is OFF LIMITS. You got it?"

"We got it." Everyone says in unison. You could tell that everyone was bored. Cedric then leaves and Jennie hands out plates with two slices of cheese pizza and some water. After Jennie leaves, everyone went into full on conversation.

"Cedric scares me." Madison says.

"Who doesn't agree with that?" Parker says. They both smile. I am SO getting them together. I felt someone tap my shoulder. It was Jayden. His blonde, spiky hair and his green eyes was looking at me.

"You going to eat the pizza?" he asks.

"Of course." I say.

"Can I have a piece?" Jayden says.

"Don't you have your own to take care of?" I ask.

"Of course, but two is a little too little for me." Jayden retorts. I roll my eyes.

"Why don't you ask Jennie for more?" I ask.

"Because she's already out." Jayden answers. "She's a really talented chef."

"That I can agree with." I say. "And too bad, you can't have any more pizza."

"Fine!" Jayden says.

"Good" I say back. This has to be an interesting year, especially with Jayden around.

* * *

><p><strong>Sabrina's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"And that's the Cedric we know." Tony says. I haven't really told him yet, but I have the tiniest crush on him. But, I really don't want to ask him out because Drew used to date him (because of a dare), until they broke up last April, even though they're BFF's right now. It feels super wrong to do that. Drew, Troy and I start laughing. The conversation then formed into horrible teachers and embarrassing moments. Troy is actually pretty cool. After dinner, Drew dragged me to our room.<p>

"Yes, Drew." I say. She closes the door and locks it.

"Drew, why are you so antsy?" I ask. She looks at me.

"You can't tell anyone what I say in here, okay?" Drew says while looking into my eyes. Her dirty blonde hair is a little messy because of all her running.

"You can trust me." I say, plopping my right hand up.

"I know." Drew says while smiling. "I think Troy is a little cute."

"Really?" I say with happiness, for her and me. If it's true, then I could ask Tony out once and for all.

"Yep." Drew says. "I don't know why. It's just his blonde hair that perfectly falls into place and his blue-green eyes. Wow, I'm becoming a mush."

"Don't worry." I say. "You two will be together one day, trust me." Drew smiles and unlocks the door as she leaves the room.

"So will Tony and I." I mutter dreamily.

* * *

><p><strong>Madison's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>It's obvious that Jemma and Jayden like each other. I can see it. Just like I can see that Parker is cute. Only a little.<p>

"What do you think about everyone in the house?" I ask.

"I think everyone is nice, even Drew." Jemma answers. Even though Drew has been ignoring Jemma a little bit, they seem to be getting along.

"How about Jayden?" I ask. Her face expression immediately became dead.

"Ugh." She answers. It'll be hard to get them together, but it'll happen one day, trust me. I hear Cedric's voice echo through the whole house.

"It's ten! Go to sleep, you idiots!" he says. I can't figure out if he actually meant it or not. I just knew I had to get to sleep. Jemma nudged me.

"Come on, let's get some pie!" she says.

"What?" I say. "Oh, no, no, no! I don't want to get into trouble."

"Come on, what's the worst that can happen?" she asks. She's definitely a troublemaker, but she's also a loyal friend.

"Fine, only because Jennie's pies are super good." I say, which I kind of regret now. She smiles, and we sneak down to get two pieces of pie before going back up. But, we heard an interesting conversation coming from Cedric's room.

"Look, I know it's only the first day, but we need to get going! We need to find the artifacts, because this is the year. I can see it." Cedric says.

"But what if the children figure out?" I heard a man's voice. "Is exposing our true purpose here worth immortality?"

"Of course!" Cedric says. "We need to find those artifacts, before anyone else does. Then, we do blah blibbity blah and we have immortality."

"But someone is going to die, Cedric, DIE!" the man's voice says. "If we kill one of the children, their parents will sue us!"

"Don't worry, Derek, it'll be fine." Cedric says. Then, I heard footsteps coming toward us.

"We have to get to our room." Jemma whispers. We grab our pies and run, but mine dropped onto the floor.

"My pie!" I whisper, trying to pick it up.

"Don't pick it up, there's no time. I'll let you share mine, but we got to go." Jemma says. We hurry into our room, panting when we get in there.

"What just happened?" I ask while trying some of the key lime pie. It was perfect.

"I don't know." Jemma replies. "But, what I do know is this, once we're in, we can't get out." The rest of the night was silent because we both finished the pie easily and Jemma drifted off to sleep. But, I can't because a voice is haunting me. Jemma's voice.

_Once we're in, we can't get out._

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was that? Anyways, please review!<strong>


	2. House of Tears

**OK, so here's the second chapter of House of Olympus, co written by slcswimmer14! I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Madison's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I obviously wasn't going to sleep tonight. All I could hear was Jemma's voice repeating itself over and over again. I grabbed my phone and checked the world clock. Good, it was only 7:30 at home.<p>

I texted both my mom and Will, my best friend back home.

Will of course answered first. Mom would be putting Isabelle and Alyvia asleep right about now.

_'Hey madi. Hows england? Meet any cute boys?;P' _I rolled my eyes and clicked reply.

_'Jealous are we?;P Englands going good so far. Roommates nice so thats a plus.' _I grabbed my iPod off my stand and clicked shuffle. Eyes Open by Taylor Swift came on and I pressed the repeat button so it would play over and over again. This song was really matching my time here so far.

I wasn't going to lie. Ebony, or Drew, whatever she liked to be called, really scared me. My phone vibrated and I looked down. It was my mom.

_'Hey hun. Sorry just put bells and livs down. Hows school?' _I smiled and clicked reply.

_'Good. My roommate and I r getting along and most of my other housemates r getting along well 2 so thats always a plus.' _I clicked send and as soon as it sent, my phone vibrated.

_'Right? What r u even doing up? Dont u have school in like 6 hrs?' _Will asked.

_'Yeah. Cant sleep. Time difference is throwing me through a loop:P' _The message barely sent before my phone was vibrating again.

_'Thats good sweetie. Gotta put xav to bed. Love u. Have fun tomorrow! Night!'_

_'Okay mom. Love u too. Night.' _I cleared all my messages from my mom, not wanting to accidentally send her something. My phone vibrated once again.

_'Sure youre not just homesick? Or r the ppl there getting sick of ur constant chatter?;P'_

_'Im a little homesick. Doesnt help that im in the middle of the country and I usually fall asleep to cars outside my window:P' _I sent the message and locked my phone. I glanced out the window. This was the first time I had actually seen stars. The city lights always dimmed them and I could never see them clearly. Now, thestars shined and I couldn't get enough of it. My thoughts drifted to Will as I stared outside. Will and I became best friends after we were on the same hockey team when we were 8. I had been the only girl on the team and all the other boys had been making fun of me, except Will.

We became best friends after that, him either coming to my house before practice or me going over to his. When we turned 14, Will got offered a spot on a really high class hockey team, but he had to move to Boston, Massachusetts, a good five and a half hours from where we lived, and stay there for all but three months of the year.

He did and played hockey pretty much all year, which made him happy of course. So now, once a week, we Skyped.

_'Well maybe I can fix that. Still on for our usual skype date tomorrow right? I miss my bestie/3'_

_'Yeah. Ill do it after cedric calls lights out. Wont b able to talk long but its better than nothing. Itll b about 500 over there tho' _I turned to look at Jemma's side of the room. She faced the wall across from me, but she looked to be asleep. I looked towards her Taylor Swift poster and then realized, we had something in common.

Looking on my side of the room, you wouldn't really realize it, what with my hockey posters and all. But my mom and dad were wicked into hockey, which rubbed off on me and my siblings. Plus we lived right down the road from the local hockey arena so in between my practices and games, watching my little brother and my little sister Isabelle play, I basically lived there. It didn't help that my best friend pretty much lived, breathed and ate hockey. My phone vibrated.

_'Thats okay. We just got done a three game trip. Coach gave us tomorrow off.'_

_'Lucky u. Uve got no idea how much I miss swimming and hockey. Im not even sure if they offer sports here:/' _I sighed. If I couldn't swim or play hockey it wouldn't be the end of the world would it? I thought about Jemma instead of thinking about my maybe sports year.

Jemma's been nice so far. A little bit of a troublemaker, but I'm kinda used to that. My friend Avery back home had always been a troublemaker and always tried to drag me into one of her crazy schemes. This house seemed like an interesting bunch, that I had to admit.

'_Well u prob shouldve checked that out b4 u went mads:P'_

_'Oh zip it William:P'_ I texted back, knowing I would irritate him by using his full name. I again let my thoughts drift to my housemates.

Sabrina, the girl I had met at the airport, was really bubbly and kinda hyper. She had ran into me, literally, and as she helped me up, noticed that we were going to be on the same flight. I followed close behind her, not without checking to make sure we were on the same flight together first, and listened to her talk about my new school.

Tony, the boy that Sabrina had introduced me to on the plane, seemed kind of nice. He seemed a lot into movies, which reminded me of Xavier.

Xavier, my younger brother, loved movies. My phone vibrated.

_'Well Im going to let u sleep. Knowing u u havent checked ur clock and seen that its now 330.'_ I looked at my alarm clock and saw that it really was 3:30.

_'Okay. Night Will. Talk to u tomorrow.'_ And I shut off my phone. My mind drifted off to Parker. I had to admit, he was wicked cute. The British accent didn't hurt either. Only three of us were American and Tony knew some British sayings so I figured he had some kind of connection back home. Either that or he had been here longer than I thought.

Parker seemed really quiet. Right then I decided that I would try and strike up a conversation with him tomorrow at breakfast. I smiled. My thoughts drifted to his eyes. His eyes. Wah, they got to me. He had piercing green eyes that reminded me of grass with specks of brown all around them.

I also noticed that he wore contacts like me. Not that the rest of the house knew. I wore my glasses all day today, I hadn't worn them on the way here in case I fell asleep and when I got here I just didn't want to put them in. I reached under my bed and grabbed my purple dog. My biological mom had gotten it for me after I had met her and my biological dad for the first time.

I snuggled it into my chest, hoping to fall asleep and not a minute later, I was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Parker's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>When I heard the glass shattering scream, I knew it was no use in me trying to go back to sleep. I put my glasses on my face and walked to the bathroom. I put both my contacts in and walked back to my room, but not without first seeing one of the girls, I think her name was Ebony, covered from head to toe in a green muck. I quickly ducked into my room and heard her screaming something about pie and upstairs.<p>

I looked at my roommate's bed and saw Jayden still fast asleep. I grabbed my uniform from out of my closet and went to the bathroom. I quickly got dressed and left my tie hanging around my neck, hoping to get someone to help me tie it before school. I walked into the dining room and saw a girl with long, curly brown hair putting a bowl of fruit on the table. I couldn't see who it was because her back was turned to me, but all I knew was that it wasn't Ebony.

She turned around and bumped into me, stumbling backwards as she did. I grabbed onto her arms and pulled her towards me. She stumbled once again and landed with her head on my chest. She pulled back and I saw it was Madison, her cheeks glowing a faint pink.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"It's okay." She brushed her hair behind her right ear and I noticed she wasn't wearing her glasses. I noticed I was still holding onto her and let go, feeling my cheeks burn as I did.

"Sorry."

"S'okay." She mumbled. She looked up at me and then quickly looked back down at the floor. Jennie walked in then and saw both of us.

"Ah! Madi, Parker. Come help me set the table would you?"

"Yes Jennie." We both answered. I carried out a big bowl of strawberries and I saw Madison carrying a plate of pancakes. When Jemma and Jayden walked in, Jennie had them take Madison and I's spots. I started to walk towards the common room and motioned for Madison to follow me. She followed me, her footsteps following quietly behind me and when I stopped, she stood not a foot away from me. She kept her bright blue eyes trained on me and I became speechless.

"Um. I. Uh." I lamely held up my tie and she nodded in understanding. She took a step closer and grabbed my tie and started tying. I looked down so I could watch her long fingers tie it. When she finished, she looked up at me and our eyes met.

We stared at each other until I heard someone say something from the other side of the room.

"Hey lovebirds you gonna come join us?" Jayden yelled. Madison quickly looked away and I sighed. She quickly made her way to her seat and sat down, her head ducked down.

I sat down beside her and ignored the looks at both of us.

"Pass the pancakes please." I said, breaking the silence that surrounded the table. Jemma, or at least I think that's what her name is, passed me the plate and looked at Madison.

Her cheeks were flushed, but I saw her blue eyes shining with embarrassment and a little bit of happiness. When the clock struck seven thirty, Madison and Jemma made a quick exit. All I saw was Madison's bag as it rushed out the door. Sabrina, Ebony and Tony were next to leave and all it left was Jayden, Troy and I. I helped Jennie pick up the table a little and when I went back into the dining room, I saw that Jayden and Troy were gone as well. I yelled my goodbye's to Jennie and left for school.

* * *

><p><strong>Jemma's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>As soon as Madison and I were a safe distance from the house, I turned on her.<p>

"You and Parker totally had a moment back there!" I yelled. She blushed and quickly looked back and forth to make sure no one had heard me.

"No we didn't." She said.

"Yes, you did! You two were in your own little world until that idiot Jayden had to yell at you two!"

"All I was doing was helping him tie his tie. He asked me because he didn't know how to." She told me. I nodded skeptically.

"Uh huh. Sure that's _all_ you were doing." She bumped into me and gave me a shy smile.

"Shut up." She mumbled. I smiled triumphantly.

"Madi and Parker sittin' in a tree. K-" I sang loudly. She tackled me to the ground, covering my mouth with both of her hands.

"Shut it Jem!" She hissed. Looking back and forth to see if once again anybody had heard me. She cautiously took her hands off my mouth, got off me, and helped me up.

"Sorry." She said. I brushed myself off.

"Eh. I kinda deserved it." I said, giving her a mischievous smile. She shook her head and linked arms with me.

"So what class do you have first?" She reached into her bag and grabbed her schedule.

"Advanced Algebra 2/Trigonometry" My eyes bugged out of my head.

"Advanced Trig?" I exclaimed. She gave me a small nod.

"Mads that's like year eleven math! And advanced means it's even harder!" She blushed.

"Yeah." She asked quietly.

"Madi we're only year ten's!" She looked up at me. I grabbed her schedule.

'_1__st__period- 8-9: Advanced Algebra 2/Trigonometry_

_2__nd__period- 9:05-10:05- Advanced Chemistry_

_3__rd__period- 10:10- 11:10- Advanced Spanish_

_4__th__period- 11:15- 12:15- Advanced History_

_12:20- 12:55- Lunch_

_5__th__period- 1:00- 2:00- English_

_6__th__period- 2:05- 3:05- Drama (M/W/F) Placement Orchestra (Tu/Th)_

_7__th__period- 3:10- 4:00- Study Hall'_

"I was really smart at my old school." She practically whispered. I felt my jaw drop.

"Whoa. Talk about brains." I said. She blushed.

"Well I better get going. I don't even have a clue where I'm going. Do we have any classes together?" She asked. I quickly got out my schedule and compared it with hers.

"Yep. We've got English together fifth period, Drama sixth, and then study hall together seventh. See you then?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yep. Bye Jemma."

"Bye Mads."

* * *

><p><strong>Madison's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I walked through the halls and looked for room 342.<p>

I reached it as the first bell rang and I walked in and took the desk in the front left corner. I looked around and saw that no one else was here yet. I let out a sigh of relief. Maybe I would get lucky and there wouldn't be a lot of kids in this class. Of course that all flew out the window when a trio of girls walked in, their skirts hiked up so that they were super short on them. I rolled my eyes.

"What are you looking at?" The girl at the front asked.

"N-n-no-noth-nothing." I stuttered out. _'Damn my stutter.'_ I thought.

"Oh look girls. A stuttering American. Not often we get one of those around here." She said, coming closer and closer with each word.

"I do-don't have a st-st-stutter." I mentally face palmed myself. Madison, 0. Mean Girls, 1.

"Oh really? Because I-I sure h-heard one." She mocked. I went to say something when I heard a voice come from behind them.

"Just leave her alone." I stiffened. That was _not_ who I thought it was.

They all moved and I caught a glimpse of Parker standing in the doorway. I shrunk down in my seat. I didn't want saving. Especially from Parker, who I'm sure already thought I was awkward what with what happened at breakfast.

"And what are you going to do about it?" The head girl asked him.

"Make sure you little skanks get in trouble for your skirts and talk to Mr. Miller about having girls that break dress code wear long skirts." They gasped and then the head girl led the other two to three desks in the back. Parker walked in and sat next to me.

"You okay?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah." I looked down at the desk and then back up at him.

"Thanks Parker." He nodded.

"No problem Madison." The teacher walked in then followed by about eight other students. As he did role call, I learned the head girl's name was Alexandra. Her blonde friend's name was Autumn and the girl with black hair's name was Melody.

Parker and I were the only tenth- I mean year ten's in the class. I diligently took notes and saw Parker jot something down every now and then. I sighed when we got 40 problems for homework. First day and I already had about an hour's worth of homework. At least it was pretty much review. Mr. Perkins told us that we would be doing the Algebra 2 portion of his class for the next three months, which made me breathe a sigh of relief. I sneaked a look at Parker's schedule as he put away his homework.

'_1__st__period- 8-9: Advanced Algebra 2/Trigonometry_

_2__nd__period- 9:05-10:05- Advanced Chemistry_

_3__rd__period- 10:10- 11:10- French_

_4__th__period- 11:15- 12:15- Advanced History_

_12:20- 12:55- Lunch_

_5__th__period- 1:00- 2:00- English_

_6__th__period- 2:05- 3:05- Drama (M/W/F) Placement Orchestra (Tu/Th)_

_7__th__period- 3:10- 4:00- Study Hall'_

I had Chemistry next and so didn't Parker. We had everything except for Spanish together. All the kids here took French. I had taken Spanish at my old school though because my biological mom had grew up in Mexico as a little girl.

I walked into Chemistry, Parker following close behind me, and we sat down next to each other again. The teacher wasn't there yet so I took a deep breathe and spoke.

"Where are you from Parker?" He looked up at me, startled that I had spoken to him. Truth be told, I had been shocked that I had spoken to him as well.

"Bristol."

"I'm going to assume England instead of New Hampshire because of the accent." He blushed and ducked his head down.

"Yeah. Sorry, forgot you were an American there for a minute." I smiled.

"It's okay." I paused. "How far is Bristol from here?"

"About 3 hours. But with my family it's more like 5." I laughed.

"And why's that?"

"My little brother Dylan, he _always _has to go to the bathroom when we're on road trips. Once an hour, on the dot. My little sister Danielle, she gets really antsy so like every hour and a half we have to stop so she can walk around a little so she doesn't complain the whole time. And my twin sister Camryn, if she sees an ice cream place, we have to stop or else she'll complain too." I laughed.

"Sounds like a interesting family."

"Oh yeah, _so _interesting." We laughed. "What about you Madison?"

"I'm from Syracuse, New York. I lived in an apartment with my mom, my little brother Xavier, and my twin little sisters Isabelle and Alyvia."

"Where's Syracuse?"

"About four and a half hours from New York City. It's where I flew out of."

"What's it like there?"

"I lived in the middle of the city which meant lots of traffic, lots of noise. But it's how I grew up. We live down the road from an ice arena. Me, Isabelle and Xavier all play hockey." Parker smiled.

"You play hockey?" He asked.

"Yeah, since I was seven."

"Me too."

"No way!" I exclaimed. I had not found another hockey buddy. I couldn't believe it.

"Since I was six."

"Yes!" I exclaimed and we high fived each other. "Finally another hockey fanatic!" I exclaimed. We sat and talked hockey for another five minutes when our teacher, Miss Harmon, walked in.

"Hello class!" She exclaimed. I zoned out for the rest of class and when the bell rang, waved goodbye to Parker and walked down to Spanish which dragged along without anyone from the house there.

The bell rang and I searched for my last class before lunch, history. My favorite. I found it and walked in right before the second bell rang. I sat next to Parker and Mr. Pearson took attendance. We started learning about Greek mythology and I was so focused, I jumped when the bell rang. Everyone was already gone by the time I packed up all my things, so I practically sprinted back to the house where we would all eat lunch.

I walked in and noticed that I was the first one there. I set my bag on the back of my chair and went into the kitchen to help Jennie. I stood at the front door and watched her pull something out of the oven. When she turned around, she jumped when she saw me.

"Ah!" She put down the pan and put a hand over her heart.

"You near gave me a heart attack Madi!" I ducked my head.

"Sorry Jennie. What do you need help with?"

"Carry out the macaroni and cheese for me?" I nodded and grabbed the big bowl of macaroni and cheese and set it on the table.

"Jennie!" I called from the dining room.

"Yes Madi?"

"What's up with the no meat?" She walked into the dining room drying off her hands.

"Sabrina's a vegetarian and I didn't know if anyone else was and I haven't had the chance to ask all of you. Tonight it's hamburgers and veggie burgers." My stomach grumbled in agreement. Jennie laughed. The door opened and the rest of the house walked in.

"Ugh, it's official. I hate French." Jemma announced as she walked into the dining room, swinging her bag onto her chair and plopping into it.

"I know? Mrs. Niles is just so mean." Parker said as he sat in his seat.

"She's not that bad once you get used to her." Tony said as he put some strawberries on his plate.

"And how long does that take?" Jayden asked as he scooped some blueberries onto his own plate.

"Yeah?" Troy asked, too absorbed with his favorite food in front of him.

"She wasn't that bad when June rolled around was she Drew?" Ebony nodded. Parker, Troy, Jayden, and Jemma all groaned.

"Miss Purcell seemed nice." I said as I set the pitcher of milk on the table. The rest of the table narrowed their eyes at me.

"It's not my fault I took Spanish back in America while you all picked French." Everyone finished filling up their plates, except for Jemma and Parker, while I put the pitcher of apple juice on the table. Jennie walked in and saw this and scolded the other half of the table.

"Where are your manners! Madison was helping me set the table and most of you eat without her!" Troy, who had a forkful of macaroni and cheese raised up to his mouth, slowly set it down.

"Sorry Jennie." Ebony, Sabrina, Troy, Tony and Jayden said. I sat down, the blush apparent on my face and started putting food on her plate, along with Parker and Jemma. We ate the rest of lunch in silence and Jennie practically shoved us out the door when 12:55 rolled around. Parker, Jemma and I walked to English together, talking about how our days had gone so far. Jemma gave me a look when Parker said that we were in almost all our morning classes together.

Since I was in the middle, I bumped into her, causing her to stumble and I gave her a little smirk. We walked to English in silence then and when we walked in, Jemma sat next to Jayden, the only other empty seat besides the two at the front where Parker and I sat.

I turned around to look at her and she gave me a little smirk in return to the one I had given her earlier. I rolled my eyes and turned back around.

Miss Garner started taking attendance then and the rest of class was silent. The bell rang and Parker, Jemma and I walked into drama.

Drama involved Mr. Dwight telling us we were going to perform two plays this year and everyone had to be involved in some way. Parker, Jemma and I talked pretty much the whole time, with Jemma getting a few glares from Ebony.

"What did you do to Ebony Jem?" I asked. She smirked.

"Oh nothing."

"Jemma." I said. She sighed.

"I called her an over-dramatic slug in French." Parker laughed and I smiled.

"In French class or in actual French."

"Both. She had to look it up in a dictionary and has been glaring at me ever since." We all laughed.

The bell rang then and Parker, Jemma and I checked into study hall and walked back to the house.

"I have to admit. That wasn't that bad."

"Yeah you two with your advanced math, science and history. And you with your advanced Spanish." Jemma said. I ducked my head down.

"Shut it Jem." She smirked. When we walked back to the house, we all went to our rooms and changed into our normal clothes.

"I'm gonna change in the bathroom Mads." Jemma said as she walked out of our room. I pulled on my a shirt that was red and had a treble clef and a bass clef making a heart on it, my favorite pair of skinny jeans, and my pair of comfy leather boots that I wore all the time back home. I sat down at our vanity and took out my contacts, sliding my glasses on instead. I walked downstairs to find Jemma in one of her homemade outfits and I smiled.

I sat down at the table and started working on my Trig homework. I heard footsteps and looked up to see Parker walking in, wearing a plain gray t-shirt with a pair of jeans and a pair of black converses.

He sat down in his usual seat next to me and set his Trig homework down as well. We all sat in silence until the rest of the house came bounding in. We all retreated to our rooms and worked on homework or just sitting there until Jennie called supper. When I got down and saw the hamburgers, my stomach growled in approval. Parker and Jemma laughed.

"Veggie burgers are by Sabrina, regular hamburgers are near Jemma." We all dug in, eating in content silence until we all leaned back in our seats, full.

Jemma and I went up to our room after dinner and changed into our pajamas. I pulled my hair up into a high ponytail and slid Will's hockey hoodie over my tank top. I glanced down at my rainbow colored, cheetah print shorts and laughed. Jemma walked in then, her black hair in a ponytail, her three brightly covered feathers peeking out here and there. She wore a long sleeve shirt that hung off one of her shoulders and a pair of gray shorts. She sat on her bed and faced me.

"Who's sweatshirt is that?" She asked. I glanced down. I opened my mouth to answer when there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I called.

"Parker." I looked to Jemma who nodded.

"Come in." The door opened and Parker walked in, wearing the same gray t-shirt from earlier, glasses and a pair of flannel pajama pants.

"Take a seat. Stay a while." I said. Parker pulled the chair at Jemma's desk over and sat in between our two beds.

"Okay back to the matter at hand. Who's sweatshirt is that?"

"Will's." I saw her face drop a little and Parker frown.

"Who's Will. Your boyfriend back home?"

"Ew, no! Will and I were on the same hockey team when we were little. We're best friends." Jemma smiled and I saw the frown on Parker's face disappear.

"Oh! Where in America are you from Madi?" Jemma asked.

"Syracuse, New York." Jemma's face grew confused.

"It's about four and a half hours from New York City." Jemma sighed.

"I've always wanted to go there." She sighed. Jemma absolutely loves fashion, so she has to know all the fashion capitals and etc.

"I just went for the first time when I flew out from there." I tell her.

"What about your family?" She asked.

"I live with my mom, my little brother Xavier, and my twin little sisters Isabelle and Alyvia."

"What about your dad?" She asked. I looked down at my purple comforter.

"You don't have to tell us Madi if you don't want to." Parker said.

"My adoptive dad died when I was twelve. He was a firefighter. A house collapsed in while he was making sure no one was inside. My biological parents died when I was nine in a house fire. I had only met them twice." I said quietly. I looked up to see both Parker and Jemma focusing on me.

"It's why I took Spanish. My biological mom grew up in Mexico."

"Oh Madi." Jemma said. I felt a warm tear slide down my cheek and both Parker and Jemma got up to hug me. Jemma let go of me and Parker sat on my right, keeping his arm around my shoulders. I put my head on his shoulder. I wiped away a tear.

"What about you Jem? What about your family?"

"I have a twin brother. He's in the House of Latin. His name's Gabe. My parents are usually gone on business so we usually stay with our grandmother." There was a silence in the room and then we heard Cedric's speech come from downstairs.

"It's ten! Go to sleep, you idiots!" Parker's eyes widened and he kissed the top of my head and ran out of mine and Jemma's room. I turned to face Jemma, whose mouth was open and her brown eyes were sparkling.

"Oh my God!" She exclaimed. I felt my cheeks flaming. I turned to see that it was ten and then I remembered.

"Jemma! Shut off the light and you can meet Will." Jemma quickly got up, shut off the light and bounded onto my bed with me.

I had a request for a video call and clicked accept. Will appeared on the screen and I heard Jemma give a small gasp.

"Hey Mads."

"Hey Will."

"Who's the random girl?"

"Jemma, meet Will. Will, meet Jemma." Will waved.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." Jemma said with a wave.

"So how's the school going so far?"

"Good."

"Advanced everything again?" Will asked. I blushed.

"Not everything."

"Pretty much though." Jemma piped up. "The only things that aren't advanced are English, Drama and study hall."

"Jem." I hissed.

"Is she still oh so modest about her oh so high intelligence?" He asked Jemma.

"Oh yes."

"Would you two like to talk to each other alone?" I asked. They both went to say something when Jemma and I heard Cedric.

"It is past ten! Go to bed now!" We looked at Will.

"Night Will!" I exclaimed and ended the video chat and shut my laptop as Jemma dived into her bed.

We heard Cedric walk away and we laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Jemma's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I'm so relieved that I'm not in any advanced classes this year. Last year, I was one of the smartest girls at school. But, since I was placed in the advanced classes, I would flunk. That's the reason I'm not placed in any this year. I'm a troublemaker, a geek, a fashionista, you name it. That's the reason that Riley and Nikki hate me. I look at my watch. It's only 5:00 in the morning. I sigh. I grab my iPhone and play Starships by Nicki Minaj. But, sadly it was interrupted by Gabe busting into my room.<p>

"Jemma, Jemma, Jemma, Jemma, Jemma!" he yells. Madison groans as she gets up.

"What are you doing here at five in the morning?" I ask. Does Gabe have to yell and intrude Madison and mine's property?

"Kendall's available." Gabe says. "We can call her!"

"Ooh, yeah!" I yell as I dial her number as quickly as possible. Kendall picks up.

"Hello." She says faintly.

"Hey!" I say.

"How's the school?" Kendall asks me. "Did Riley and Nikki transfer, because I don't see them." I chuckle.

"Of course not." I tell her.

"Let me talk to her!" Gabe yells. This ought to be good.

"Good luck." I mutter into the phone. Then, I hand it to Gabe and he tries to flirt with her.

"Who's the girl?" Madison asks.

"Kendall, my BFF from my old school." I tell her. Madison nods and Cedric opens the door of our room.

"Who are you?" he says bitterly while pointing at Gabe.

"Yeah, who is he?" Madison agrees.

"I'm Gabe, Jemma's…" Gabe starts, but Cedric interrupts him.

"Leave!" Cedric yells. Gabe tosses me my phone and he leaves reluctantly. Cedric closes the door behind him and Madison and I keep chatting while we wait until 7.

* * *

><p><strong>Ebony's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>When I got up, Sabrina was yelling at me. What did I do wrong?<p>

"Drew, school starts in 15 minutes!" she yells.

"What?" I yell back. Sabrina nods as she tosses me my uniform, a plaid skirt with a gray sweatshirt and a white shirt underneath. I try my best to put them on as fast as possible then I brush my teeth and comb my dirty blonde hair. Then I run downstairs. Most girls would put on makeup, but I hate makeup. It just makes me girlier. First period is ten minutes away, and I only have 11 minutes left. What about breakfast?

"Sabrina!" I yell, but to no avail. She must've already left. I grab a pancake and literally jab it down my mouth.

"Are you okay?" a boy asks me. I look up and saw Troy. Damn, how cute he is with his dirty blonde hair that matched mine and his blue green eyes that make me melt! Okay, I cannot be turning into a mush! This is all Jemma's fault! She influenced me!

"Yeah, I'm fine." I mutter.

"Why are you still here?" he asks me, his eyes looking into mine. I felt a faint blush creeping on my cheeks. Curse Jemma!

"I overslept." I reply.

"Bummer." He says. "Well, do you want to walk to with me to History? Just like you, I need to get there. And I'm pretty sure that Mr. Benner would kill us if we're late."

"I'd… umm… like that… uh… a lot." I choke out. Wow, that was really lame.

"Kay." He says as we leave. While we were walking, you could feel the tension. I don't know if this is good or bad! I finally break the silence.

"So, why did you choose French?" I ask him.

"I don't really know." He replies. "How about you, Drew?"

"Sounded better than Spanish." I reply. Someone would always curse at me in Spanish back at my old school. Well, before I transferred here, of course.

"Cool." He says. Then we were at the building. Well, basically the room. The builders messed up or something so then History gets its own building. We enter right when the bell rings. We were super lucky.

"Glad that you guys decided to join us." Mr. Benner says. "Now take a seat." We had to sit next to each other, since every other seat was taken. I'm still really confused with Jemma and Jayden. They say and act like they hate each other, but they always sit next to each other. Confusing! Wait, maybe I can get Jayden on my side so then we can destroy Jemma together! Sabrina and Troy was a no brainer. They are best friends, practically inseparable. The rest of the people weren't familiar.

"Okay, class, for homework you guys had to write down your opinions about Shakespeare's choices of plots." Mr. Benner says. "Who has something to share?" Retaliation time.

"Um, I would like to recommend Jemma to read hers." I say. "I think she's a very talented writer."

"Okay then." Mr. Benner says. "Jemma, why don't share yours?"

"Okay." Jemma breathes. She then takes a deep breath as she glares at me. "I think…um..that… umm… Shakespeare was… uh." I heard everyone laughing at her. She starts to hyperventilate.

"Jemma, do you not like reciting in front of the class?" Mr. Benner says.

"No sir." She replies. I heard laughing and snorting from every direction.

"Well, then hand me it. I'll recite it for you." Mr. Benner says. Jemma reluctantly hands the piece of lined paper over to Mr. Benner and he reads it out loud.

"I believe that Shakespeare did a phenomenal job with his plays, plots and characters. He set the setting very clear, and the plots are always so intriguing, I can't wait for more! I like how the characters are portrayed. And I also like how diverse he can be with his play genres. Even though all of his plays include romance, which I believe is very essential, he can write comedies, tragedies, dramas, you name it. My favorite play of all time is Midsummer Night's Dream, which only has 4 main characters, but is very moving and hilarious all at once. Even though I believe that his plays are fantastic, I sort of don't understand Hamlet. It gets confusing at times for me. Either way, I would love to watch more of his plays and possibly meet him one day, even though I can't because he's dead." Mr. Benner reads Jemma's piece of paper. I must admit, I was impressed. Her writing skills aren't half bad for a girly girl. Some people started clapping, and then even more started cheering. My retaliation plan totally backfired.

"Good job Jemma!" Mr. Benner says. Oh, kill me. "That was a very impressive piece you wrote, why aren't you in Advanced English?"

"Oh trust me, you do not want to see me there." Jemma says while shaking her head. It's official, I feel defeated.

* * *

><p><strong>Jemma's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>After school, everyone in the house started to congratulate me. I really don't think that my piece from History was too good. Why is everyone congratulating me then? I sigh as I sit down. Then Cedric comes down, looking straight at me.<p>

"Jemma, there's a package for you." He says.

"From who?" I ask.

"From someone named Holly Chen." He answers. Yes, my parents sent me something! Madison follows me as I grab the box and run upstairs to our room.

"Who sent you the package?" she asks.

"My mom." I answer. I then use the house key to open up the box. Inside it was a red, velvet case and a note. It said…

_Dear Jemma,_

_We're so sorry that we couldn't say goodbye to you or go to your piano recital. We're sorry that we missed your guitar performance at school. And we're extra sorry that we missed your choir concert. You know we're super busy and that we can't always be right there when you need it most. You must believe that we're horrible parents. But, we'll always be in your heart. We just hope that this will make up for it. The case is handmade by Spencer Alas, the man who built House of Olympus. He was very interested in Greek Mythology so he prepared 14 spots that someone is supposed to fill in with something. No one knows what's supposed to go into the case. That's where you come in. We want you to figure out what goes in the case and tell us, so then we can become richer! Wow, that sounded selfish. Anyways, good luck at your school and with this!_

_Love Mom and Dad_

I shed a quick, tiny tear. My parents miss every single thing that's important to me. They've missed my guitar performance and every piano recital to date. They don't even know that I'm the best pianist in London, but they will never care. They missed my middle school graduation, where I got my diploma at and where Riley and Nikki threw potatoes at me. They were never there to comfort me and they never told me a story or tucked me in when I was little. They never did anything. And now I have even more to worry about. I have to fill in 14 slots in this dumb case just because my parents want more money.

"Wow." Madison says. I glance at her and saw that she was reading the note. "How long were they gone?"

"A year." I answer quickly. I feel 100% bad for Madison because her biological parents and adoptive dad died, and she was adopted, but at least she still has a mom and her best friend to rely on. I can only rely on Gabe and my grandma, and they stink at comforting me or giving me advice. If I didn't have that picture with my family, I would've already forgotten how my parents look.

"I'm sorry Jemma." She says sympathetically. I shoot a half fake, half real smile at her. Then, she puts down the note and we open the case. It was amazing. There was a hole to fit a stone, I think, based on 14 gods. Their names were printed in gold thread. It amazed me how beautiful it was. How much did this thing cost?

"Wow, that's amazing." Madison says.

"I know right." I say. "But, this case makes me think that this is related to the mystery."

"How?" Madison asks, with a confused look on her face.

"Well, something has to fit in these holes." I explain. "And I believe that the things are hidden somewhere in the school."

"You have a point." Madison says. "Let's sleep on it."

"Kay." I say. But, it was only the afternoon, so we didn't have to go to sleep. We both tried to work on homework, but Jennie's voice echoed through the house before we could.

"Kids, supper's ready!" she yells. Madison races down, but I opened the case up before I went down. I got a notepad and a pen and jotted down the god's names.

_Zeus_

_Poseidon_

_Hades_

_Hestia_

_Hera_

_Ares_

_Athena_

_Apollo_

_Aphrodite_

_Hermes_

_Artemis_

_Hephaestus_

_Dionysus_

_Demeter_

I'm going to research on these gods later. But first I want me some quesadillas!

* * *

><p><strong>So, the chapter's done and I hope you guys like it! Please review!<strong>


	3. House of Fire and War

**So, this is the third chapter, co written by slcswimmer14! I was really upset when I saw that last chapter had no reviews, AT ALL. So, I'm literally begging for reviews. Please, you guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jemma's POV<strong>

I walk into the dining room to see everyone sitting down and filling their plates, well except for Madison. She obviously was waiting for me.

Dinner goes normally until I hear Jayden start to murmur with Troy. Their heads are tilted together and when they sit in their seats normally, it all spirals down.

I go to take a bite of my quesadilla when a large spoonful of sour cream lands on my face. I let out a high pitched screech and I hear Ebony, Jayden and Troy laughing.

I grab a handful of my Spanish rice and shove it into Jayden's face. The rest of the house starts laughing then and we begin a full out food fight.

When Cedric comes down five minutes later, we all freeze, but Jayden and I know we are in trouble because we are the only ones with food in our hands when he walks in.

"You." Cedric points at Jayden. "And you." He points at me. "Clean up this mess. Now!" He stalks out of the room and we all look at each other and laugh. Madison has Spanish rice in her hair and a dollop of sour cream on her nose. Parker's face is covered in sour cream except for one line that looks like he ran his finger through it and plopped it on Madison's nose. Tony's light brown hair has speckles of Spanish rice and bits of avocados in it.

Sabrina's got shredded cheese almost braided in her long hair and has diced tomatoes as well, already beginning to stain her blonde hair. Ebony's dark blonde hair is coated in a layer of salsa with onions on top. If she had cheese, I could almost be tempted to eat her.

Troy seems to have missed most of the food even though he helped start it. He only has bits of salsa on his clothes and a little bit of sour cream on his face. Jayden, he looks horrible. His usually spiked hair is flat on his head and is covered with salsa. His face has a little bit of everything from the table on it, minus tomatoes that is. The white shirt that he had been wearing is stained with salsa, tomatoes, avocado, and Spanish rice, causing a red, green and orange pattern to be made on his shirt. As the rest of the house keeps on looking at each other, we laugh even more. The only reason we stop is because Cedric yells from upstairs.

The rest of the house is quick to leave and Jayden and I set to the task of cleaning up. We hear the two showers in the house running and we know that one of the girls and one of the boys are cleaning up. Jayden washes down the walls and floor while I pick up what food is left on the table. I scoop all the toppings into the garbage, seeing as all of our hands had been in them, and wrap the remaining quesadillas up and put them in the fridge. I walk in with a broom and begin sweeping the food off the floor.

I keep noticing Jayden looking at me from out of the corner of my eye, but I keep on dismissing it. Jayden finishes cleaning up the floor and walks into the kitchen. I hear the sink faucet turn on and I know he's washing dishes.

I sweep up what's left of the food and dump it in the rubbish bin. I walk up to his left and start drying the dishes he's already washed.

"Jemma." He says. I look up at him. He stops washing the dish in his hand and looks down at me.

"Yes?" I ask. The way he's staring at me with green eyes is unsettling to me. We stand in silence for another minute or two and then he looks away.

"Never mind." He mumbles. We finish washing the dishes in silence and then we walk together to his room, where I hear voices. He's about to open the door when I put my hand on his arm, effectively stopping him. We know Parker's in there, it's his room too after all. But we only know it's a girl because we could hear her soft whisper.

"I'm sorry Parker." I hear her whisper, and I know it's Madison. Jayden looks at me with a questioning look in his eyes and I pull him to my room. When I shut the door behind us, I find Jayden's already sitting on my bed.

"What was that about?" He asked me.

"I don't know. All I know is that the girl was Madison." Jayden's eyes drift to Madison's bed.

"Oh." Right then I notice that we're both covered in now dried food and almost snap at him to get off my bed when I see the look in his eyes. I sigh and take a seat next to him.

"What's wrong Jayden?" I ask.

"Jay." He says.

"Jay?" I ask. He looks up at me.

"That's what everyone back home calls me. Jay." We sit in silence.

"You still didn't tell me what's wrong Jay." Jayden sighs.

"Do you know how infuriating you can be?" I stand up in shock.

"And why's that?" I ask, fury leaking through my voice.

"Because you're so mean to me at times and then you're nice to me and then you act like you hate me and then we sit next to each other in every class we have together."

"And what's the issue with that? It's not like we had a choice!" I yell. He groans and he attempts to run his hand through his messy hair.

"You're just so confusing and that's what infuriates me!" He exclaims, standing up.

"Well I still don't-" And then he silences me by putting his lips hardly against mine. The kiss starts hard and slowly turns softer and softer. My hands wind up at the back of his neck and his slowly settle at my waist. I'm starting to knot my fingers in his salsa covered hair when the door creaks open.

"Oh!" We hear. We quickly pull apart and see Madison standing there, her dark brown hair pulled back, fully exposing the blush on her face.

"Well. I'll, I'll just...um." She shuts the door and we hear her quiet footsteps go back downstairs.

We turn to face each other. What just happened? Were we making out? Oh, this can't be true.

"Ummm" I manage to get that out of my mouth. Really, Jemma? A cute boy kisses you and you choke out that lame word.

"I'm still here." Jayden says while waving his hand close to my face. I snap out of my trance.

"What was that for?" I snap. Ugh, I am an idiot!

"What do you think that was for?" Jayden snaps back. "For making sure that you weren't dying because of my awesomeness?" He then keeps cocking about himself, and I drift off. I'm still super confused about what happened. Every second I glance at his green eyes, I would always remember that make out session.

"And right now you are a total idiot!"he screams, which snaps me out of my tranze. Me? An idiot? Even though I called myself that, Jayden just passed the line. I tackle him, but I sadly land on his lips. His lips on mine, again. I immediately jump up, and Jayden smirks.

"Couldn't get enough of me, huh?" she smirks. I sigh. There's no way I'm getting out of this.

"No." I answer. My temper was rising really fast. "Actually, I was trying to kill you!"

"If you want to kill me, just do it." He says, putting his hands up in surrender mode. I look at him. He was lying.

"No." I say. "I know your trick."

"There's no trick!" he snaps, but this time, his voice was more genuine.

"I give up!" I yell. Then, I burst out of the room, slamming my door behind me. It left most of the house in shock, because I heard everyone gasping. I just go straight to the shower to get out all of the junk on my body and in my hair.

'Shampoo. Check.' I think as I set it on the bed.

'Conditioner. Check. Soap. Check. Razor. Check. Hairbrush. Check. Pajamas. Check.' I think as I set my things on my bed and go through my 'Shower and Bed' checklist.

I have all my things piled in my arms when Madison walks in the door. She takes one look at me and blushes.

"You better be watching it there Wright. One these times that's gonna be you and Parker and I'm just gonna barge in on you two." I say as I walk out of the room. I turn around right before the door shuts and sees her face as red as a tomato.

I end up taking a twenty five minute shower, spending ten of that trying to get the smell of sour cream and Spanish rice off my face.

The rest I spend getting dried avocado and tomato out of my hair. I step out off the shower and dry myself off, quickly getting dressed after. I walk to my room, brushing the knots out of my hair as I go. I walk in and find Madison changing out her earrings. Both sets and her cartilage earring that were in before sit on the vanity and she is now going through all her earrings that hang neatly on an earring holder that is of course purple.

I stand in the doorway and watch her put in a pair of black peace sign earrings in her bottom holes. Above those go black studs, and then she puts in a purple cartilage earring.

"You aren't going goth on me are you Mads?" She spins around in her chair and gasps.

"Good God Jem, try not to kill someone before they turn seventeen would you?" I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"I'll keep that in mind for next time Mads." I sat on my bed and went to put my stuff from my shower back when I saw the box and remembered what I had done earlier.

"Oh!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Madison asked.

"Remember the box my parents sent me?" Madison walked over to my bed and sat next to me as I pulled out my laptop and notebook.

"Oh yeah." I opened the internet and typed in the first god's name. Zeus. Madison looked over the list.

"Hey. I know some of these gods. I've been learning them in history." I smiled.

"Good. That means we can get done quicker." Madison wrote down what information she knew about six of the gods, and I got the other six. When we were done, our list looked like this.

_Zeus- __King of the gods and ruler of Mount Olympus; god of the sky and thunder. Youngest child of the Titans Cronus and Rhea. Symbols include the thunderbolt, eagle, oak tree, scepter and scales. Brother and husband of Hera, although he had many lovers._

_Poseidon- __Lord of the seas, earthquakes and horses. Symbols include the horse, bull, dolphin and trident. Middle son of Cronus and Rhea. Brother of Zeus and Hades. Married to the Nereid Amphitrite, although, like most male Greek Gods, he had many lovers._

_Hades- B__rother of Zeus. After the overthrow of their Father Cronus he drew lots with Zeus and Poseidon, another brother, to share the power of the world. He had the worst draw and was made lord of the underworld, ruling over the dead. He is a greedy god who is greatly concerned with increasing his subjects. He is exceedingly disinclined to allow any of his subjects leave. He is also the god of wealth, due to the precious metals that mined from the earth. He has a helmet that makes him invisible and he rarely leaves the underworld. He is unpitying and terrible, but not capricious. His wife is Persephone whom Hades abducted..__ Hades is the oldest male child of Cronus and Rhea. According to myth, he and his brothers Zeus and Poseidon defeated the Titans and claimed rulership over the cosmos, ruling the underworld, air, and sea, respectively; the solid earth, long the province of Gaia, was available to all three concurrently._

_Hestia- __Zeus sister. She is a virgin goddess. She does not have a distinct personality. Each city had a public hearth sacred to Hestia, where the fire was never allowed to go out.__ She is the virgin goddess of the hearth, architecture, and the right ordering of domesticity, the family and the state. In Greek mythology she is a daughter of Cronus and Rhea.__[1]_

_Hera- __Queen of the gods and the goddess of marriage and family. Symbols include the peacock, pomegranate, crown, cuckoo, lion and cow. Youngest daughter of Cronus and Rhea. Wife and sister of Zeus. Being the goddess of marriage, she frequently tried to get revenge on Zeus' lovers and their children._

_Ares- __God of war, violence and bloodshed. Symbols include the boar, serpent, dog, vulture, spear and shield. Son of Zeus and Hera, all the other gods (except Aphrodite) despised him. His Latin name, Mars, gave us the word "martial."_

_Athena- __Virgin goddess of wisdom, handicrafts, defense and strategic warfare. Symbols include the owl and the olive tree. Daughter of Zeus and the Oceanid Metis, she rose from her father's head fully grown and in full battle armor after he swallowed her mother._

_Apollo- __God of light, knowledge, music, poetry, prophecy and archery. Son of Zeus and Leto. Symbols include the sun, lyre, bow and arrow, raven, dolphin, wolf, swan and mouse. Twin brother of Artemis._

_Aphrodite- __Goddess of love, beauty, and desire. Symbols include the dove, bird, apple, bee, swan, myrtle and rose. Daughter of Zeus and the Oceanid Dione, or perhaps born from the sea foam after Uranus' blood dripped onto the earth and into the sea after being defeated by his youngest son Cronus. Married to Hephaestus, although she had many adulterous affairs, most notably with Ares. Her name gave us the word "aphrodisiac", while her Latin name gave us the word "venereal".__[B]_

_Hermes- __Messenger of the gods; god of commerce and thieves. Symbols include the caduceus (staff entwined with two snakes), winged sandals and cap, stork and tortoise (whose shell he used to invent the lyre). Son of Zeus and the nymph Maia. The second-youngest Olympian, just older than Dionysus. He married Dryope, the daughter of Dryops, and their son Pan became the god of nature, lord of the satyrs, inventor of the panpipes and comrade of Dionysus._

_Artemis- __Virgin goddess of the hunt, virginity, childbirth, archery and all animals. Symbols include the moon, deer, hound, she-bear, snake, cypress tree and bow and arrow. Daughter of Zeus and Leto and twin sister of Apollo._

_Dionysus-__God of wine, celebrations and ecstasy. Patron god of the art of theatre. Symbols include the grapevine, ivy, cup, tiger, panther, leopard, dolphin and goat. Son of Zeus and the mortal Theban princess Semele. Married to the Cretan princess Ariadne. The youngest Olympian, as well as the only one to have been born of a mortal woman._

_Hephaestus-Master blacksmith and craftsman of the gods; god of fire and the forge. Symbols include fire, anvil, ax, donkey, hammer, tongs and quail. Son of Hera, either by Zeus or alone. Married to Aphrodite, though unlike most divine husbands, he was rarely ever licentious. His Latin name, Vulcan, gave us the word "volcano."_

_Demeter-Goddess of fertility, agriculture, nature, and the seasons. Symbols include the poppy, wheat, torch, and pig. Middle daughter of Cronus and Rhea. _

"It's 10 o'clock!" we heard Cedric's voice. "Go to sleep, you idiots." We both sigh and plop onto our beds. There has to be something hidden in this, I just know it.

**Tony's POV**

"I wish that my dad didn't like her, you know." Troy says. I sigh. We've been talking about our history. Well, my history's easy. Nina Martin and Fabian Rutter are my parents. They let me go to boarding school when I was little. I really don't mind it. I always meet the most awesome people. Troy, Parker, Jayden, Madison, Jemma, Drew and Sabrina seem nice. I don't get why Drew hates Jemma so much. She always says how much Jemma is a sinister girl. I talk to Jemma in French, and she's so upbeat and sweet.

"I understand." I respond to Troy.

"Yeah." Troy says. Something started beeping.

"Fire! Fire!" Jennie yells, holding a pan in her hand.

"Fire?" I ask. Troy nods as I grab my phone. There's no way I want that burned up. Then, I grabbed my jacket. Everyone was running out of their rooms in their pajamas with either an iPod, a DS or their phone, or possibly all of them. Looks like everyone wanted to save those. Outside was super chilly, and it was only six. Dew was still on the grass. Most of the population of our house sat on it, but Brina and I stayed standing.

"I wonder if everything is going to catch on fire." Brina says, still clutching on her phone and MP3.

"Yeah, me too." I respond. She smiles, but then I hear her teeth start chattering. She also started to shiver.

"Are you cold?" I ask. She nods slightly and I wrap my coat onto her. We're friends, right? Friends do these kinds of things, am I not correct? I look at Sabrina's face. Her teeth stopped chattering and her shivers were barely noticeable. Then, I put my arm around her. Hey, she needs warmth. She smiles a little bit and we both sit down. There were so many little chatters going around while we were standing. One was with Madison and Jemma. Another one was with Parker, Jayden and Troy. Drew was pretty much engrossed in her iPod touch. She was mouthing some words to a song, Super Bass I think, and she was playing Angry Birds. Brina and I sigh.

"Do you want to listen to some music?" I ask.

"Yeah, sure." She says. I put shuffle onto my iPod nano and it started to play Glad You Came. Brina snuggled closer into me so then she could hear the music better. Then, I decided to play Jetpack Joyride.

"Ooh, I love this game!" Brina squeals. We both took turns playing it, switching every time we lost. We were watching closely to each other. After about 10 rounds or so, I heard sirens. Yep, the fire truck was here. Everyone stood up and looked at Cedric and Jennie talking to the fireman. Then, they barged into the house, which wasn't in complete flames. I heard someone shout.

"Hey, those firemen are invading our privacy!" That was Jayden. Everyone started laughing until Cedric gave us a icy glare, which totally shut us up. After 10 minutes of complete silence, the firemen shouted the news to us.

"Hey kids! The house is actually in mint condition! Except for a few pots and pans… You guys have insurance, right?" the firemen shout. All of "the kids" looked at each other. Kids? We're 16!

"OK." Cedric says. "Now leave!" The firemen scurry into the fire truck, which sped out of here. Then, everyone went into the house. I was super scared to see something completely burnt, but everything was about fine. Even the glass chandelier wasn't touched! Everyone hastily went back to their room to get ready for school, which right now started to feel like torture. Are we ever ready?

**Madison's POV**

After the fire, everyone was frantic about school. Who wants to go to school? Jemma and I were running up the stairs to get ready. I heard Ebony slam her door shut, with Sabrina in it of course. We were about to enter our room until I looked at the attic's door. The doorknob was shining! I was positive that the fire didn't cause this. I nudged Jemma.

"Jemma, look." I whisper. I pointed at the door.

"What's going on?" she asks.

"You're about to find out." I say. We both head to the door. I opened it slowly; making sure no one would hear it. Then, I closed it shut. We both slowly headed up the stairs, which was creaking every touch we made. Then, at the top, it just looked like a regular attic.

"Oh, come on!" Jemma whisper-shouts. "We came here for nothing!"

"No, I'm absolutely positive that there's something in here." I said, scanning the whole room.

"Well, I'm leaving." Jemma states. She tries to leave, but she ended up tripping on something. A rock.

"Stupid damn rock!" she mutters. I come up to her and take a closer look at the rock.

"Jemma," I start. "That's one of the artifacts we're looking for!"

"Really?" She asks. I could tell that she was in shock. "Then, you're not stupid at all, rock." She then picked it up. The rock was reddish-brown, more like a gem than a rock. It was shaped like an arrow on a spear. We both race down to our room, not even caring about silence. We then pull out the briefcase Jemma's mom gave to her.

"Where would this go?" she asks. She held the rock on top of the briefcase. Something else started to shine. It was the stone container of Ares. Jemma placed the rock into the slot, which shined for a second. Jemma glances at her watch. Her eyes started to widen.

"It's 7:30!" she shouts. "We only have a half hour to get ready for school!" Then, my eyes started to widen.

"Then, what are we waiting for?" I ask. "Let's go!"

* * *

><p><strong>So, I hope this was good! Please review!<strong>


	4. House of Parties

**Hey you guys! So shout out to Julez for reviewing! I hope you guys can review a little more! Anyways, so enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ebony's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>As the day dragged on, I noticed something. When we were all in English, and by all I mean the whole house, I realized that Jemma was sitting next to Madison instead of Jayden. I smiled to myself and turned back to look at Jayden and Parker.<p>

Jayden was glaring at the back of Jemma's head and Parker kept on smirking at Jayden while sneaking glances at Madison. It was then I realized, Jayden might actually help me bring Jemma down.

"What are you smiling about Drew?" Sabrina whispered to me. I turned my head towards her.

"Oh just thinking about one of my _brilliant_ ideas." I told her, the smile still on my face. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Drew." She said as she turned her attention back to Miss Garner. The rest of the day flew by as I plotted on how to get Jayden in on my plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Sabrina's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>After art class, I started walking back to the house by myself when I heard someone calling my name.<p>

"Brina. Hey Brina wait up!" I turned around to see Tony chasing after me. I stopped and waited for him to catch up to me.

"Hey Tony." He smiled at me.

"Hi. So I have a question." He said.

"Go for it."

"Are we still having our annual 'End of the First Week' party at the house tomorrow night?" I thought about it.

"I don't know. I hadn't even thought about it until now." He nodded.

"Same here. Come on let's go ask Jennie." He grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the house as fast as he could.

After I got over the shock the he was pretty much holding my hand. 'Stop it Brina, you _know_ he doesn't like you that way.' I thought, I started racing him.

When we reached the house, he let go of my hand and raced up the steps. He opened the door and it stood open as I walked in. I shut the door and then heard footsteps coming down the steps. I turned around and saw Jennie standing at the foot of the stairs.

"My, my what is all of this ruckus?" I smiled.

"Jennie! Just the person I wanted to see." Jennie stepped off the last step and gave me her 'what are you up to look'.

"And why is that?" She cautiously asked.

"Me and-"

"Jennie!" Tony called from another part of the house.

"Tony were wondering if we were still gonna have our annual 'End of the First Week' party at the house tomorrow night?" Jennie thought about it.

"Oh my is it really Friday tomorrow?" She asked me. I nodded.

"If you all want to you can, but you remember-"

"We can all only invite one person each. Tony, Ebony and I know Jennie." She nodded. I hugged her.

"Thanks Jennie." She patted my hair as she laughed.

"Your welcome Brina." I let go of her and ran towards Tony's room.

"Tony! Tony we can-" I stopped as I ran into someone.

"Oops sorry!" I exclaimed.

"It's fine. Found me though." Tony said as he held out his hand for me. I grabbed it and he helped me up.

"So?" He asked.

"It's party time tomorrow!" I exclaimed.

"Yes!" He held out his hand for a high-five and I slapped it.

"Come on let's go tell Ebony." I said and I grabbed his arm and pulled him upstairs towards my room.

I pulled him into my room and found Ebony sitting on her bed. She looked up and glanced at us.

"Hey."

"Hi, so guess what?" I excitedly asked.

"What?" She asked, bored.

"We get to have our 'End of the First Week' party tomorrow night." Tony blurted out. Ebony smiled.

"Really?" She asked excitedly. I smiled because I knew she loved this party. "Yes!" She opened her mouth to say something else and realized that Tony was in the room.

"Bye Tony." She said with a wave. He rolled his eyes and left with a wave to me. I turned towards her.

"What?" I asked.

"I think I'm gonna ask Troy to dance with me tomorrow." I smiled.

"That's great Drew." I told her. She smiled.

"I think I'm gonna ask Tony to dance with me." I told her, the blush growing on my face. Her smile grew wider.

"Good for you Brina." She glanced down at her bed and looked back at me.

"So Brina did you get this question on the math?" She asked with a small smirk. I rolled my eyes and sat down next to her on her bed.

"Well first you divide both sides by 7."

* * *

><p><strong>Madison's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I glanced down at myself one more time before I knocked on his door.<p>

I was wearing my favorite t-shirt. It had a picture of Adele on the front right side and then the lyrics of 'Rolling In The Deep' on the back.

Then were my lucky jeans. Every time I had worn these jeans, something good happened to me. For example, I was wearing these jeans when I got my scholarship to go here.

And finally, my favorite pair of flats. They were black and were elastic around the edges so they didn't leave marks on my feet.

I tucked my hair behind my ear, adjusted my glasses and shifted my books before I knocked on his door.

"Hang on a sec." He called through the door. There was a rustling noise and then a click before the door opened.

"Hey Mads." He sidestepped and gestured inside. "Come in." I gave him a small smile and walked in. I set my books on his desk and as I did, one of his smaller picture frames fell and shattered. I gasped and knelt on the ground.

"I'm so sorry Parker." I gingerly picked up the picture frame and saw a girl, who looked to be about 12.

"Is this the girl from the tattoo?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah. This was taken about a week before she died." He murmured as he walked towards me.

"I'm sorry I broke your frame Parker." He shook his head.

"It's fine. I kinda wanted to get a bigger picture frame for a picture of me and her anyway." We stood in an awkward silence until Parker grabbed my books and his from off his desk.

"Okay, so can you explain this to me?" He asked as he pointed to a question in our math book.

I nodded and for the next hour we worked on math homework.

When Jennie called supper, we abandoned our books and sat at the table. I took one look at the spaghetti on the table and my mouth automatically started drooling.

"Now before you eat." Jennie started as Jemma sat at the table. "Ebony has something to tell you all." She stood up.

"Okay, every year, we have a small party Friday night after the last day of the first week of school. Each person is allowed to invite one person from another house." We all cheered. "Ours will be tomorrow, starting at 7. Any questions newbs?" She asked. We all shook our heads and she sat back down.

"Good. Now lets eat!" After everyone had filled their plates, we all started talking about the party.

"So who are you gonna invite Mads?" Jemma asked. I shrugged.

"I don't think I'm gonna invite anyone. I don't really talk to anyone outside of the house. If I invite anyone I'll invite Emilee Ross. She sits next to me in Placement Orchestra. I think she's from the House of Isis." I told her. "And let me guess, you're gonna invite Gabe?" I asked.

"Probably. If I don't I might invite Emi Mcphee, she's a girl in Gabe's house and she sits at the table next to me in History." She said and then she turned to Parker with a diabolical grin on her face.

"What about you Parker?" She asked with a smile.

"I was thinking Michael Mcphee, he's Emi's brother, he plays the cello in orchestra. I think he's from Anubis. I think."

"What about you Jayden?" I asked, seeing he was sitting there, not talking to anyone as Troy had mysteriously disappeared.

"Umm. I was thinking maybe my little sister Anna. She's in Anubis. I haven't seen her all week and I wanna bet she's dying to see me." I saw Jemma's brown eyes soften quickly and then glare at him again.

We listened in to Ebony, Tony and Brina's conversation and heard that they were going to invite Louisa Herman, Gabrielle Pastore and Ben Gardener, all from House of Horus.

Dinner went by rather quickly after that, me grabbing my things out of Parker's room and then going upstairs to my own room.

I yawned and realized that I was really tired. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was only eight but put my pj's on anyway and crawled into bed. And I was asleep before Jemma even came in the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Jemma's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I woke up at six to find Madison still asleep. I grabbed my phone and texted Gabe to let him know that he was to come to the house at seven tonight if he wanted to come to the party. I was going to invite Emi, but she told me that her and Michael didn't get along that well and that's who Parker was inviting.<p>

I sat in bed, listening to 'Starships' and mouthing the lyrics along with the song. When Madison's alarm went off, I got up and started getting my things ready for the day. I quickly got dressed and skipped breakfast at the house, telling Jennie I would eat something at school. I wondered around the grounds until I saw students walking towards the school and took that as my cue to go in.

School passed in a blur, I was so excited for the party, and when the second bell signaling we should be in last period rang, I was just about vibrating. Madison had to hold me back to prevent me from sprinting to the house.

When we got there, I ran up the stairs and heard Madison and Parker laughing behind me.

I started running around and setting out everything. Madison's outfit hung on the end of her bed and I looked at it. It was a light blue skirt with a light pink t-shirt and she had a pair of ankle strap sandals underneath it on the floor.

I nodded in approval of her outfit and got started on my own. Madison came in sometime during my searching for an outfit and was putting in eye drops, her hair iron sitting in front of her heating up.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Making it so my eyes won't burn for the next couple hours." She said blinking. "I don't usually leave my contacts in this long." I nodded and Madison turned back to the vanity to begin straightening her hair. I left to go change in the bathroom and when I came back, Madison was in her outfit. I looked at her clock and back at her.

"You ready?" She looked in the mirror and nodded.

"Yep." We linked arms. "Let's go." When we got downstairs, everyone was already dancing in between the dining room and the common room, the couches pushed against the walls.

I spotted an iPod that was controlling the playlist and quickly ran up to it.

I put 'Starships' on the playlist and sat back down next to Madison, watching the others dance. When I heard the first note of 'Starships', I grabbed Madison's arm and dragged her into the middle of the floor and started dancing.

I mouthed the lyrics along and kept dancing while Madison stood there just giving me her patent 'What the hell' look. After I grabbed her arms and started moving them back and forth, she finally started dancing with me.

About halfway through, I felt a tap on my shoulder and Jayden stood there his hand outstretched to dance with him. I was still mad at him about the kiss, but grabbed his hand anyway. He spun me and I saw Madison and Parker dancing and I smiled.

I looked over Jayden's shoulder and saw both Troy and Tony asking Ebony and Brina to dance. Eventually the whole party was dancing and enjoying themselves. I looked to both Madison and Brina and mouthed to them 'Trade at the slow part'. They nodded and I saw Brina whisper it to Ebony. When the music slowed down, we all took slow steps to go in a counter-clockwise circle to our next partner.

My new one was Parker, Madison's was Troy, Ebony's was Tony and Sabrina's was Jayden. We eventually just danced as a big group, partners forgotten, and when the song ended, plopped onto the two couches while everyone else settled for the table.

We sat and talked for a little bit and then little by little, people got up to get food, leaving Madison and I.

"I'm thirsty. I'm gonna go get a bottle of water. You want one?" Madison asked me.

"Yeah. Thanks." She walked to the fridge and left me sitting on the couch.

"Jem. Jemma come 'ere." She called to me. I got off the couch and walked up next to her.

"What is-" I stopped. From the kitchen, we saw Tony walking towards his bedroom, the door knob shining.

"We need to stop him. Quickly!" I yelled and I pushed Madison into the hallway, where she stumbled into Tony.

"I'm so sorry Tony." She said as she laid in his arms where he had caught her.

"Hey Tony-" Sabrina started but when she saw Madison in Tony's arms, her face grew upset and she stalked out of the hallway, a stunned Parker standing where she previously stood. Parker walked away and I saw Madison's eyes fill with tears. I felt bad for both of them but we had to stop Tony from noticing his shining doorknob.

Tony helped Madison stand up then, who was still apologizing profusely and just shook his head.

"It's okay Madison. I know you didn't mean anything by it." He told her and then started walking to his door. I panicked and started whistling. Smooth right?

"Hey Jemma. Do you mind moving? I really wanna go to my room right now." He said.

"Umm. About that. Your room... your room... really smells because... um because someone set a stink bomb off in it! Yeah that's what happened." I told him. I looked over his shoulder to see Madison giving me her 'What the hell' look again. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Tony with a smile.

"You wanna know what I don't even care anymore." He said as he gently pushed me aside.

"Tony wait!" He went to grab the doorknob and stopped short, staring at the shining knob. He glanced at both Madison and I before walking into his room and tripping over a purple rock, shining from the light in his room.

"What the-" He started as I quickly picked the rock up and attempted to make it out the door, failing.

He stood in front of his open door and stared at me.

"What is that?" He asked me.

"About that." I said as I attempted to duck under his arms and run out of the room. He moved to stand in front of me. I kept on trying, but eventually, I gave up and sighed.

"Fine I'll tell you. But I need Madison in here too." He waved Madison in and she quickly walked into his room, shutting the door behind her.

"Okay. Start explaining." He said, looking in between Madison and I.

"Well, you see, my mom sent me a case where rocks like these," I hold up the purple rock. It wasn't shining as much as it was before. "can fit in."

"We kind of uncovered a mystery that relates to these shining things." Madison adds.

"So, you're telling me that you guys are trying to solve a mystery with shining doorknobs and rocks?" Tony asks, which, now that I think of it, sounds a little far-fetched. Madison and I nod.

"It sounds like you guys are lying." Tony says. "What if you guys are selling these rocks for money?" Madison and I look at each other.

"Just come with me." I say. Tony and Madi follow me upstairs and into my room. I then take out the velvet briefcase and open it.

"So you weren't lying." Tony says in amazement. I place the purple rock in Hera's hole-thing. But, the rock was still shining.

"The rock's still shining!" I declare. "It never shines after we place it in the briefcase!"

"Jemma, it looks like the light is coming from_ inside_ the rock." Madi tells me.

"I have to second Madi's theory." Tony says. I take a closer look. The light did seem like it's coming from the inside of the rock. The light usually comes from the outside of the rock. I turn the rock at its half, and it opens. What's going on?

"There's a piece of paper in the rock." I say calmly.

"Read it!" Tony and Madi yell. They both smile at each other. Do I see a love triangle coming along?

"OK!" I say.

_The tears of silver from the heart of sea_

"That's it?" Madison asks.

"Yep," I sigh. "I don't think that there will be anymore shining doorknobs to help us."

"The cellar and attic are locked." Tony says. "How are you guys going to get in there?"

"Tony, Madi," I start. "We have to steal the keys."

* * *

><p><strong>Jayden's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Jemma, Madison and Anthony have all disappeared. I wonder what they're doing. Well, I don't care about Jemma at all; I just want to know about her disappearance. I heard Eyes Open blast on the speakers. I know Jemma loves Taylor Swift… Why am I thinking of her? Everyone starts to slow dance. Anyone get that? I just grab a handful of potato chips and sit down, watching everyone have fun. Ebony comes up to me.<p>

"Jayden, I need to talk to you." She says.

"Umm, OK?" I say. She drags me to my room and locks me up in it. Her dirty blonde hair was totally messed up now.

"What's going on?" I ask, confusion written on my face.

"Do you hate Jemma?" she asks.

"Kind of, why?" I respond.

"You know I hate her too, right?" Ebony asks. Who doesn't know that? She made it obvious on the first day.

"You see, I want revenge." Ebony explains. "She always gets everything, like she's perfect."

"She's not perfect, she's just rich." I defend her. What am I doing?

"Well, OK." Ebony says. "Are you in or not?"

"Ummm, yeah sure." I respond.

"Thank you Jayden so much!" she smiles. She runs up to me and pulls me into a hug. I pull away.

"But, one question; what are we going to do to her?" I say once I pull away.

"I already have a plan." Ebony smiles devilishly.

* * *

><p><strong>Parker's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>The party ended at 10, our curfew. Why can't Cedric loosen up a little bit? All we were doing was having fun. He made all of us clean up. Ebony and Troy kept "accidentally" bumping into each other. We were done quickly though.<p>

Now it's the morning. Almost everyone was pretending that the party never happened, because we didn't want to bring up the cleaning session. Personally, I thought that it was fine. I got to dance with Madison, and then when I went to go ask her to dance with me again, she was in Tony's arms.

I go to the dining room to have breakfast, but Tony was in my usual seat, next to where he usually sat and _Madison_. I try not to blow up, but I can't help but feel a pang of jealousy. I sat where Tony would usually sit; next to Sabrina and where I would usually sit. I kept trying to make conversation with Tony and Madi, but they kept ignoring me. I didn't feel so good anymore.

"Parker, are you OK?" Sabrina asks.

"Kind of." I manage to choke out.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"Well, it seems like Tony and I switched seats, and now I'm not even speaking to Madison, like I usually would!" I end up blowing up on Sabrina. Luckily, no one noticed.

"Well, I'm not feeling so good either." She says.

"Why?" I ask. This time it's my turn to listen.

"Because I was just going to ask Tony where the salsa is and he was dipping Madison!" It was her turn to blow up on me. She started to cry a little bit. I grabbed my napkin and wiped away her tears.

"Thanks Parker." She smiles. I smile back at her. If Madison wants to abandon me, then there she has it.

"Everyone, time to go to school!" Cedric yells. Everyone was out in a blink of an eye, except for Jemma. She comes up to me.

"What's up with the love triangle?" she asks.

"Right now I think it's a love square." I sigh. Jemma nods and we kept talking until we got to school.

* * *

><p><strong>Madison's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Once Jemma and I got back from 4th period, we sat down for lunch. Looks like today's mac and cheese. Parker comes up to me.<p>

"What were you and Tony talking about?" He asks, anger seeping into his voice.

"Well, we're working on a project, and it's due tomorrow." I lie. I just can't tell Parker about the mystery. What if he stops liking me because of it? I just can't take the risk.

"Oh." His face softens up. I smile. We both sat down at our regular places.

"I'm sorry about the mix up today at breakfast." I say. "I just needed to talk to Tony about our project and I didn't think you would mind too much.

"Oh, don't worry, it's fine." Parker says. I smile again. There's just a quality that radiates from him that makes me smile naturally. I don't know what it is, though. I turn to Jemma, who's munching down on her mac and cheese.

"I don't feel right." I tell her.

"About what?" she asks.

"About stealing some keys from Cedric." I say. "Don't you think that it's a little mean?"

"Don't worry, Madison." Jemma reassures me. "Tony told me that Cedric has a spare key of everything."

"OK, but I'm still not so sure about this." I say.

"Well, we can do it now." Jemma says. "I'm done with lunch, I'm not that hungry. You coming with?"

"Fine." I succumb to Jemma. We both place our plates, cups and silverware into the dishwasher. We both go upstairs to see Cedric in his office.

"Those pesky kids, always intruding in everything." Cedric says into a phone. Offensive! He then hangs up. What is up with him? Cedric doesn't budge. He won't get out of his office. Jemma sighs.

"Great." She says sarcastically.

"What are we going to do?" I ask. Jemma thinks for a minute, until she says,

"Get Tony." I run downstairs and nudge Tony in the dining room.

"We need help, now." I whisper in his ear. He nods and bolts out of the dining room.

"Tony, we need Cedric out of the room so then we can take his keys." I explain to him. "Can you please do something?"

"Yeah, definitely." He responds. He then runs upstairs and says, "Bloody nose, bloody nose!"

"Here, let me help you." Cedric says, getting out of his office and dragging him downstairs. I saw red, so I thought that he was really bleeding. But, then he winked at me, so it was fine.

"Jemma, I can't do it. You do it!" I tell her.

"OK, stay here. Tell me if Cedric's coming." Jemma tells me. I nod. Jemma runs into Cedric's office, going to the key box and getting keys. She then dashes out.

"Got them?" I ask.

"I got three." Jemma replies. I look sternly at her. "What? One said "Secret Room" and I had to take it!"

"How are you going to hide it?" I ask her.

"Easy." Jemma says. "Make a necklace out of these. I'll decorate it nicely enough that it looks trendy and in style."

"Oh Jemma, for once your fashion sense comes into use." I joke.

"Kids, time for 5th period!" Jennie yells. "Go fast!" Everyone runs out as fast as possible but Jemma and I just walk, Jemma hiding the keys in her designer tote.

* * *

><p><strong>Jayden's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"This is actually a good idea." I tell Ebony.<p>

"I'm known for my _brilliant _ideas." Ebony smirks. She holds a bucket full of water balloons and ties it onto a rope. She's going to prank Jemma.

"Pass me the wrench." She says. I pass it to her.

"We won't get into trouble, right?" I ask.

"As long as we don't confess to it, we're fine." Ebony tells me. "There! All finished!" I take a look of it.

"Perfect." I say. I hear footsteps. That must be Jemma!

"Jayden, hide!" Ebony whispers. Ebony ran into her closet and I went under Jemma's bed. It was hot pink and black. It definitely suited her. Jemma opens the door and BAM! 50 water balloons hit her like the end of the world is about to reach. Ebony comes out of hiding.

"Looks like you don't need a shower anymore." Ebony teased Jemma. Jemma was frowning. She was carrying a plastic bag, which she dropped. It was full of paint markers, a chain and rhinestones.

"Aww, do you need to cry to your mommy and daddy?" Ebony teased. Jemma slammed the door behind her, her eyes filled with tears. I felt a feeling that I've never felt before; guilt.

The door opened again and in walked a furious Madison. Her eyes quickly swept across the room, her eyes fell on me and she glared at me. I cowered towards the wall, thinking she was going to yell at me when she turned towards Ebony.

"What is wrong with you?" She yelled. "Jemma hasn't done _**anything**_ to you and you go and pour a bucket of _water balloons_ on her!" She turned around towards me.

"And_** you**_!" She stomped towards me.

"I know you're still mad at Jemma because of what happened after the kiss the other day but that is no reason for you to do_ this_! Jemma is crazy about you Jayden but you just had to be a _jerk_ and... ugh!" She cried out, throwing her hands in the air.

"Both of you. Out of my room now!" She yelled. Ebony sprinted out the door and I followed close behind. As I ran out into the hallway, I bumped into Jemma, who was now crying. I went to say something when Madison walked into the hallway and pulled Jemma towards their room, glaring at me the entire time.

The door slammed shut and I closed my eyes and bent my head back against the wall. I now felt impossibly guilty. I had just made the girl I liked cry, and became my worst nightmare. I pulled an Aunt Patricia as mom would say. Or as I would think, a hypocrite.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it! Please review!<strong>


	5. House of Arts and Crafts

**Hi everyone! It's StylishFashionista and slcswimmer14! We're so sorry that we've haven't updated in a long time. We're super busy. I know that's not an excuse, but enjoy this next chappie!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jemma's POV<strong>

"Jemma, are you OK?" Madison asked me. I was still sniffling a little bit.

"Yeah, it's just that when someone teases about my parents, that's when I break." I explained. "They've never been there for me, never comforted me and sometimes I think that they care about their jobs more than Gabe and I. We both had to learn about something that calms us. Gabe calms down with video games and I calm down with fashion. That's the reason I love it."

"Oh Jemma, I'm so sorry." Madison said as she hugged me. "Well, I hope that you don't have to worry about Ebony and Jayden anymore."

"Yeah I hope." I muttered. Personally, I like the little conflict Jayden and I have. But I guess now it's all ruined.

"So, I have to talk to Parker about our Math homework." Madison states. "Do you mind if I leave?"

"Not at all." I say. "I need to work on the necklace anyways."

"OK, awesome." Madison says. "Sorry." She then left. I grabbed my handheld mirror. I looked like a mess. My mascara had totally run and there was black lines all over my cheeks. My nose was a little red and my eyes were super red, like my nose red times infinity.I washed off the black stains with a washcloth and I start decorating the keys.

I decided to paint the attic key pink and white, the cellar key sky blue and white and the secret room lime green and white. They correspond to my feathers, which is the reason I love them. I also decided on making diagonal stripes, alternating between each color. I quickly finished painting (I officially love using paint markers!) and it even dried fast (Love paint markers even more!)

I then put on silver rhinestones. For the attic I made an A, for the cellar I made a C and for the secret room I made a ? (hey, we don't know what it is yet!) Once I finished, I put the keys on the keychain like thing. Then I put on the necklace and plopped onto my bed. Then I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I squeaked. Then I looked up to see Jayden in my room. Again.

"Jemma." He started. I held up my hand, effectively stopping him.

"I don't wanna hear it Jayden. I've had enough to deal with today and I don't want to hear a fake apology from you either so get out."

"But Jem-"

"Please leave Jayden." He sighed. I stood up and as he left, I shut the door behind him. When I heard the click, I turned around against the door and slid down it.

It felt like today had been a very long day. And it actually had. I put my chin on top of my knees and sighed. I really didn't want to go to dinner today. I didn't feel like dealing with Ebony and Jay.

I sat in mine and Madison's room until I heard for Jennie to call dinner. I fingered my new necklace and played a few games on my iPhone.

When 7 o'clock came and went, I thought that Jennie was just running late on supper but then Parker, Madison, Tony, and Brina came into the room. Madison walked over to me and handed me a plate of spaghetti with sauce and cheese sitting on the side of my plate.

Madison sat on her bed by herself and Parker, Brina, and Tony were spread out around the room.  
>It was a very awkward silence that quickly defused with Brina saying, "I love Taylor Swift!"<p>

We all started laughing, and I chime in a quick "Me too!" We didn't stop laughing until we couldn't breathe.  
>When our laughter died down, Parker spoke.<p>

"I can't believe Ebony and Jay did that Jem. That was horrible." I shrugged.

"I'll get over it eventually." I looked around at everyone. "Thanks for coming upstairs to eat with me guys. I appreciate it. A lot."

"We're your friends Jem. It's what we do." Madison said. There was a silence as everyone chewed their spaghetti.

"Drew has been on a mean streak lately and I feel so bad that she focused on you Jemma." Brina told us. "Ever since school started, Drew's just been on a mission to knock you down a peg."

"Yeah. Drew's always been mean, but she's never been _this_ mean." Tony added.

"And I can't believe Jay helped her. I mean, Jay has the biggest crush on you." Parker said, immediately blushing and covering his mouth as soon as the words came out.

"You didn't hear that from me." He said. Madison, Tony and Brina all bursted out laughing while I let out a small chuckle. _Yeah, right, like Jay __**likes**_ me, I thought._ He helped Drew with that little scheme of hers. There is __**NO**__ possible way he likes me.  
><em>  
>"Hey Jem, that's cool. Where'd you get that necklace?" I immediately snap out of my train of thought and shoot my head up to look at Tony. Both mine and Madison's eyes grew large.<p>

"Made it! Myself!" I quickly choke out, hoping that he would believe it.

"Where'd you get the keys? They're so old looking..." I shook my head, scanning through the top of my head to think of a good enough fib.

"I got them at a craft store." I smile, hoping he'll, along with Brina and Parker, would believe it. I saw Madison out of the corner of my eye telling Tony to stop.

Tony must've eventually gotten it because he just slowly nodded his head and said "Ohhh."

The rest of dinner went by silently, the only noise the occasional cough or sneeze, and then Brina stood up and went downstairs.

Parker left next, not without a long stare at Madison, who was totally oblivious, leaving only Madi, Tony and I.

"Okay, what are the keys?" Tony asked as soon as we could no longer hear Parker's footsteps.

"They're the keys to the attic, cellar and the secret room. They're all labeled. See?" I said as I held out the three keys towards him.

"Ohh." He said, nodding. Madison glanced at the door.

"Okay now that we have that done, how about we check out the cellar tonight huh?" She said. Tony and I both nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh yeah!" I exclaimed as Tony yelled, "Yes!" Madison stood up and grabbed her plate.

"Do you want me to bring yours down guys?" Tony and I nodded and handed our plates to Madison.

"Thanks Madi!" I called as she walked out of our room.

"No problem!" I turned towards Tony.

"Why is it so awkward between the four of you?" I asked. Tony cast his dark brown eyes to the floor.

"Parker and Brina seem to think that Madison and I like each other. So I think to make the both of us jealous they flirt with each other. When I get really angry, I flirt with Madison to make _them _jealous." I shook my head.

"Don't you think that you four should, oh I don't know, talk it out?!" I sarcastically exclaimed. Tony shrugged.

"Why? It's not like it's going to solve anything." I shook my head.

"You are hopeless. Maybe I'll get Madi to do it." Tony shook his head.

"Whatever Jemma. I'll see you two later tonight." He stood up from my chair and walked out of the room. As the door opened I saw Madison standing there reaching for the doorknob herself. Her eyes followed him questioningly to the door and then she shook her head and walked into our room, closing the door behind her.

"What was up with that?" She asked, sitting down on her bed and opening a worn copy of the Hunger Games. I shook my head.

"Tony getting hot-headed over something stupid."

"Oh." She continued reading, putting her iPod on a Taylor Swift song. I listened to it for a minute before I recognized it.

"Safe and Sound." I said. Madison picked up her head.

"What?" She asked, puzzled.

"The name of the song. Safe and Sound." Madison smiled.

"Yeah. I like listening to this song and Eyes Open while reading the Hunger Games." I nodded.

"I like both of those songs." She dropped her head back down.

"They make the book so much more interesting. The scene with Peeta and Katniss at the end-"

"When they go to eat the nightlock? Oh my gosh I love that scene!" I exclaimed, walking over to her bed.

"And the scene when they kiss in the cave? Oh I love listening to Safe and Sound while reading them. They seem so much. Ugh!" She groaned.

"The scenes themselves make you want to go like that!" I exclaimed. We talked animatedly about the trilogy (_'Oh my gosh when Peeta died in the second games! I just about cried!'_) until we heard Cedric yell, then we both hurriedly got changed into our pajamas and climbed into our beds, vouching silently to each other that we would continue this the next night.

Madison quickly fell asleep after Cedric called ten while I laid restlessly staring at the ceiling. My eyes wandered around the room until my phone started vibrating underneath my pillow. I quickly turned off the alarm and woke up Madi.

"Madi." I whispered.

"Go away Livs. I wanna sleep." She mumbled.

"Madi." I whispered again, shaking her.

"Livs..." She groaned.

"Madison, wake up!" I quietly exclaimed. Her blue eyes popping open.

"Ugh. What do you want Jem." She said, rolling onto her side.

"We have to go meet Tony. Now get your lazy butt up and come on!" I quietly yelled. She groaned and rolled until her feet hit the ground. She picked up her glasses from her nightstand and quietly shuffled behind me. We quietly shut our door and walked to the door that blocked out the girls' bedrooms from the rest of the house.

"Ready?" I asked. She nodded and we opened the door slowly. It creaked once and we ducked to the sides of the door. I glanced out and saw Cedric was asleep in his chair. I put my finger to my lips and slid through the tiny opening we had made. Madison slid out after I did and we slowly shut the door, Madison watching to see if Cedric woke up.

We cautiously walked down the stairs, but when we reached the third step from the bottom, Madison stopped me.

"What?" I whispered.

"This stair is creaky. Do what I do." She gripped her hands onto both sides of the railing and put her weight onto her arms. She swung her feet over the creaky step and landed with a quiet thud on the step below it. She wobbled but then steadied herself, walking down the rest of the stairs.

"Well come on now." She said. I did the same thing she did, except I landed a step lower and with a louder thud. I cringed and jumped off the staircase, dragging Madison with me to the boys' hallway. We heard muted footsteps from above us.

"Who's there?" Cedric's voice rang out from above us. Madison trembled and I covered her mouth with my hand, knowing she would probably expose us. I shook my head and Madison tilted her head at me, upset.

His footsteps went halfway down the staircase and I pulled Madison closer to Parker and Jayden's room.

Cedric made an annoyed noise and climbed back up the stairs.

"What are you two doing?" I gasped and then Madison bit my hand, gasping herself.

"_Ow!_" I yelled. Tony and Madison quickly covered my mouth and Tony dragged Madison and I to his room. We heard footsteps down the stairs and then down the hallway.

"Underneath my bed. Now!" Tony quietly yelled at us. Madison dived underneath the bed and I quickly followed. We laid on our backs, our hands on our mouths to quiet our loud breathing and Tony climbed on his bed.

"You two!" We heard Cedric yell through the wall.

"What?" I heard Jayden say, and my heart skipped a beat hearing his sleepy, hoarse voice. _'No! Focus Jemma. You are Jemma Olivia Chen. Your heart does _not _skip a beat while hearing a boy talk.' _I thought.

"Were you two wondering around the house?"

"No. Why the bloody hell would we be up this late at night?" Parker said, I heard Madison's breath catch next to me. Obviously we were both effected by boys' sleepy, hoarse voices.

We heard Cedric growl and he slammed the door shut as he stalked out of the room.

"What the hell was that about?!" Jayden exclaimed.

Tony's door slammed against the wall and both Madison and I gasped at the noise. The light flicked on.

"What?" Tony said. We felt the bed moving above us. I glanced at Madison who gave me a panicked look.

"Were you two wondering around the house?"

"No." Troy answered, his voice also sleepy and hoarse. Neither Madison or I reacted to it though.

Cedric growled again, shut the light off, and slammed the door shut.

Madison and I held our breath.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Troy asked as he laid back down.

"No idea." Tony said as he did the same. Madison and I waited until we heard light snoring then we loudly let out the breath we had been holding.

"You two can come out now." I slid out from underneath the bed and Tony offered me his hand. I grabbed it and he helped me up. Madison slid out quickly after me and Tony helped her up as well, Madison giving him a shy smile.

"Okay. Let's go. Quietly this time though." Tony said with a pointed glance at both of us. Madison and I both ducked our heads down and we started quietly to the cellar door that was in the kitchen.

We stood at the door for a minute, Tony and Madison staring at my neck. I looked down and saw the necklace.

"Oh!" I quietly exclaimed. "Oops. Forgot."

I quickly unlock the cellar, hearing a small _Click!_ while it unlocked. Then, I slowly open the door. It was really creaky; probably the most creaky door in the history of doors. But once I stepped on the stairs, I realized that there could be something creakier than the door.

"Madi, a little help here!" I whisper.

She sighs. "I don't think my little creaky-stair trick will work here."

"So I guess that means we have to tip-toe," I state. One by one, Madi, Tony and I tip-toe down the stairs. But what was in the cellar was the most shocking.

"Woah," Madi and Tony awe.

There were chemicals everywhere, in little chemistry tubes or chemistry bottles. There were also weird decorations; a moose head shadowed us from the ceiling and it looks like someone stook gum on the wall with the window. And there was also a bookshelf filled with antique books. This has got to be the most interesting cellar I've ever seen.

"I am officially in love with all of these books!" I quietly squeal, grabbing the first book I could find and taking it.

"Are you kidding me?" Tony says. "Look at all of these chemicals!" He runs to the chemical table and looks at all of them. "I can tell this is liquidified oxygen, but what about the rest?"

"You guys!" Madison whisper-yells, and both Tony and I snap out of our little awe-phases and turn to her. "We need to find that other stone! What was that clue again?"

I take out the piece of paper. "_The tears of silver from the heart of sea_. Sounds like a necklace to me."

"Yeah, because there will be a necklace hidden in this cellar!" Tony whispers sarcastically.

"You guys, think!" Madi says. Wow, she's reeally into this, huh. "What could all of this mean?"

"Well, it could be a piece of art," Tony suggests. "I remember looking at a paiting called _The Silver Tears_. It showed a boat trying to rough a major storm."

"There are a lot of paintings in this cellar," Madi says, looking around. "Maybe one of them is the painting you were talking about."

I scan through the paintings on the wall. They weren't bad paintings. In fact, I kind of want them in my room! But then, I finally found one that fit Tony's description perfectly.

"Is this one it?" I ask Tony, pointing at the painting I last saw.

He comes over and looks closely at the painting. "That's exactly it!" he exclaims.

"Jemma, take off the painting!" Madi commands, and I carefully tear it off of the wall. Then, I set it on a chair close by.

"What is it supposed to mean, though?" I wonder out loud, and I see Tony and Madi shrug in response.

"Well, there's nothing on the front, so maybe we should look on the back..." Tony thinks out loud.

"Tony," Madi says. "That's a really good idea!" I hear their hands clap together. They probably high fived or something like that.

I flipped over the painting and see something taped to it. Sadly, it was only a piece of paper.

* * *

><p><em>There's more to art than meets the eye.<em>

* * *

><p>"Another clue?" I ask in annoyance. I just want to find the stone!<p>

"Looks like it," Madison says. "Let's take the clue. It might be really important later on."

"Agreed," Tony and I say, and I take the clue. Madi and Tony start walking up the creaky stairs, but before I leave, I grab that book that I grabbed before. It looks really cool, so it must be important, right?

I start climbing the stairs, and I see Tony and Madi waiting for me at the door. We all step into the main hallway and I lock the cellar door. Once it clicks, Tony sleeply waves goodbye and Madi and I sneak back upstairs. Sure, the stairs were still as loud as can be, but Cedric didn't wake up, luckily. We both walk into our room, and Madi closes the door as quietly as she could.

I jump on my bed. "Good night Madi," I say, flipping on my side and closing my eyes.

"Good night Jem," she says, and I slowly drift asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Jayden's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Get up maggots!" I hear someone yell. I grogglily sit up and wipe my eyes. Cedric is in my room!<p>

"Do you hear me?!" Cedric yells angrily. "Get up!" And with that, I see Parker's blanket being thrown to the ground.

"Dude, you need to chill!" Parker exclaims, sitting up lazily. "I'm getting up, okay?" He grabs the blanket that was originally threw off and sets it on his bed, before standing up to make it.

"Both of you, go to the dining room once you're changed," Cedric demands. "Hurry!"

I throw off my PJ's and change into a gray t-shirt and jeans. Then, I put some hair-gel in my hair to make it as spiky as always. Finally, I brush my teeth, to make then so pearly white.

Once I was finished, I watch Parker put on his contacts. I've always wondered what it would feel like when you put on contacts. Does it hurt at all?

"Hey, Parker, are you done?" I ask him once he's done with putting in contacts.

"Yep," he answers. "Let's get out of here and have some breakfast!"

We both walk out of our room and into the dining room, where everyone was already, including Jennie and Cedric. I sit in my regular seat next to Jemma (awkwardness, here I come) and Troy, but instead of Troy, Drew was there. Cedric went to the door and locked it.

_Oh no, this can't be good._

"A little birdie told me that two people from this house dropped water balloons on one of our fellow housemates, Jemma. They wouldn't disclose who, though. I need to figure out so then I can arrange their punishment."

All of us stayed quiet. No one really wanted to say anything.

"Okay, suit yourselves. You guys are trapped here until someone confesses on who was responsible."

"So we get to miss school for this?" I ask Cedric, raising an eyebrow.

"Precisely," he says.

I shoot my arms up, my hands in fists, and triumphantly yell, "Yes!" Everyone was staring at me by now, but I don't really care. We miss school!

Cedric taps his foot on the wooden floor impatiently. "I'm waiting."

Drew leans closer to me. "Don't worry Jay. Everything will be fine," she whispers.

I turn to her. "What do you mean? Cedric will figure out that we trashed Jemma the other day and we'll be dead meat!" I whisper back.

"Don't worry," Drew assures me. "I was the one who told Cedric about Jemma."

"Are you crazy?!" I whisper back angrily. "You shouldn't have brought it up PERIOD! Now Cedric knows and we're TOAST!"

"Cedric would've figured out either way!" Drew whispers. "I just got all of his suspisions off of me."

"You mean us," I correct her. But she shakes her head.

"Nope, I just mean me. You're on your own." What?! I basically ruined my chances of being with Jemma for ABSOLUTELY NOTHING?! I can't believe Drew. Such a loyal friend she is.

We spent the next few hours in silence. I could see that Jemma was playing Tiny Tower on her iPhone, but she hid it under the table so then no one could see.

"Wow Jemma, Tiny Tower?" I smirk. Jemma's face turns to glare at me and then she goes back to playing her game.

"Come on, Jemma, you can't stay mad at me forever," I tell her. She just scoffs.

"I can try," she says, fliddling with the app a little bit. I couldn't take it anymore. I can't survive with Jemma being mad at me.

I stand up. "Cedric, it was me," I admit. "I helped someone prank Jemma."

"We got one!" Cedric points out. "Now, how about the other? Was it you, perhaps?" He was looking straight at Madison.

"Why would I prank my best friend and my roommate? And, even more so, if I was the pranker, why would I prank her in my own room when I knew it would become trashed?" Madi smirks, and Cedric sighs in defeat.

"Fair enough. How about you?" Now he was looking straight at Parker. "You're Jayden's roommate, which gives Jayden the perfect opportunity to ask you to help him with the prank."

Um, excuse me, I was the one who helped!

"I was at this little dinner thing in Jem and Madi's room where we were trying to comfort Jemma about that prank," Parker states.

"Oh, I remember that!" Jennie exclaims. "Madi, Parker, and a couple other friends begged me to let them eat with Jemma in her room. So thoughtful, don't you agree?"

"Um, yes," Cedric says, pretending to agree, but I could tell that he really didn't care. "Now, who was at that little dinner in Jemma's room, Jennie? Do you remember?" I could tell what he's trying to do. He's obviously trying to see who was at the dinner so them he could pinpoint the people who weren't as main suspects. Smart, I must say.

"I believe it was Madi, Parker, Brina and Tony," Jennie taps her finger on her chin to show that she was thinking. "Yep, it was them. I completely remember what happened now!"

"Thank you, Jennie," Cedric says. "We'll stop this for now. Jayden, your punishment." He holds out one of those little cups that you find for liquid medicines like Tylenol. "All of the flowers around each house needs watering."

"What?!" I exclaim. "But there's like 50 houses. There this house, Olympus, plus Anubis, Osirus, Isis, Latin, Horus, and so much more! You can't make me do all of them!"

"Oh, but I can," Cedric says. "I can make ANYTHING happen." The way he said that sentence was honestly really creepy.

"This is stupid," I mutter to myself.

"You should've thought of the consequences before you pulled the prank," Cedric's voice made me jump a little in shock, but I quickly regained my balance. I grabbed the mini cup and started to head outside. But, before I did, I hear Cedric say something.

"Okay, for the rest of the day, feel free to do whatever you want," Cedric says. I heard cheers following that. God, I'm missing out on a lot. But it'll all be worth it, because Jemma will forgive me. Right?

* * *

><p><strong>This is complete! I'm really hoping for some reviews. Please? With a cherry on top?<strong>


End file.
